The Dark knight and the Vampire
by M2D
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Suikoden 2, Pesmerga countinues his mission of vengeance and Sierra decides to tag along, PesmergaSierra…I know it’s probably the first pairing of its kind, chap 8 is up.
1. Vampiric Interest

Yo this is my first attempt at a serious Suikoden fan fic so….you would probably think that I would say this: oh please go easy on me and shit like that…not here…if u have any complaints or comments say them with out second thoughts, and if u think my story sucks…then tell me why is sucks, cause I know it isn't good anyhow before this story begins there is something every fanfiction writer must do…

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any of its characters, because if I did own Suikoden, there would be a Pesmerga scenario in Suikoden 3.

Castle name: Dragon

Hero: Riou…I actually named him Razz but I am sticking with the true one

Droplets of water fell to the ground of Dragon castle hammering away at the solid stone walls of this great castle that was once part of the peaceful city of Northwind, but that was before the city became a victim to Neclords blood lust. Soon after he was driven away from his new dwelling, then it became a base for the Dunan unification army to operate from, but now…even when the war ended and peace engulfed the land, many of Riou's companions continued living here having no other place to call home.

Just like the woman stepping out into one of the many balconies of this fabulous building. The only thing concealing her pale skin from the coldness of the rain drops was a short white dress that barley reached her knees, a blue cape covering her shoulders under these clothes was the form of a girl that looked no older than sixteen years of age. That just proves that looks can be deceiving for she had lived for over eight hundred years witnessing kingdoms fall while others were born, cities built, others burn, blessed or cursed by the rune she bared, for she was the bearer of the Blue moon rune… Sierra Mikain.

The beautiful vampiress stepped forward, laying her pale white hand on the wet handle of the balcony, feeling the raindrops lash at her body but that was the least of her worries. For now she simply gazed at the courtyard of the castle she called home.

'How long has it been?' she wondered…

'I have spent many days in this castle, even after the mortals have finally ended their war…and it does not seem I will be leaving soon either…' she stated in her thoughts.

'I have no where to go to…' she continued.

And for a slight moment the coven mistress showed a hint of sadness, not many have seen this expression on her face before, because she often hid her true emotions under that lazy smile of hers, not many knew of what she felt inside. Even though she was welcome here she still feels lonely, every one in this castle had some one to talk to, some one dear to them, some one they trusted except Sierra, she had no one.

'Friends… I guess that's one of the few things the mortals have and I dont…' she then placed her elbow on the wet handle and then supported her head on the palm of her pale hand to witness the garden beneath her.

Her eyes moving from left to right thinking she will see no one out in this rainy night, even Feather was inside of the castle not wanting to endure such stormy weather, but the she-vampire's eyes fell on a motionless figure located on the left corner of the gate, who would ever see him now would think that he was nothing but a statue, he bared black and silver armor that covered his entire body, the helmet on his lowered head covered his eyes and possessed red devil like horns. While his shoulder pads had three layers of armor the first one was fully black, the second was silver and it was noticeable because of the dark spike on each layer that ran from its beginning till they reached the height of the figures head, and the third layer was similar to the first, a type of black metal that resembled the darkness. The rest of the armor was fully black along with silver colored parts beneath it, and finally the hilt of a sword could be seen by this knight's side, the hilt it self looked like it would be suited for a king, maybe that's why this weapon was called King Crimson, Sierra was now starring at the enigma of the Dunan Unification army, a cold and powerful captain of one of the infantry teams, the Dark Knight Pesmerga.

Standing there not caring about the many tiny orbs of water that shattered once connecting with his dark armor, Causing water to reek down till it reached his armored boots and continued down into the ground, His face as always was bearing no emotion what so ever, as if something stripped him of all feeling, but his fists were clenched showing a somewhat hint of anger and hatred.

The Blue moon rune bearer continued to stare at the dark knight with a flicker of curiosity in her eyes, she did not expect to see any living thing out in this blistering cold atmosphere, but Pesmerga was always known to do the unexpected, he was shrouded in a cloud of mystery and an aura of coldness, those two things kept every one at bay, no one ever tried to venture into the world of this lonely dark knight, they are either afraid of what they might find or not interested, and surprisingly he seemed content with things going that way…his way.

Slowly, Pesmerga raised his lowered head sensing a strange aura nearing the castle, the scent of death and destruction filled the atmosphere of the castle, a scent that only he can determine "Yuber…" the name that never left his thoughts once, he felt his presence, he stepped away from his spot slowly starting to exit the castle's territory, not noticing the vampire's keen eyes that were fixed on every move he made.

'This could be interesting…'curiosity entered the pale girl's mind as she saw the cold knight disembark, but she considered the thought first, thinking that she should not interfere in others affairs 'No…I should let him be…whatever he is planning to do I am sure it has nothing to do with me…' but unable to control the curiosity that sparked with fury inside her mind it took little to no time to submit to it 'I…I can't let him leave alone…'

'Besides, he might need some help even though he seems stronger than any normal mortal…' starting to fit the picture of her intruding in a nice way 'he might even be able to help me…if I asked nicely…'giggling at the thought of a little problem she had recently with a certain nuisance, suddenly the sadness and loneliness that filled her heart were replaced by curiosity and excitement, and all that just because she planed to visit a dark knight…it is as most people say when they meet her "she's strange…"

Then in an instant her body was launched in the air, and slowly started to descend, her vampirec powers vibrated around her body appearing in the form of purple colored energy concealing her from the world around her not even letting the rain drops that once lashed at her pale skin enter through the veil that surrounded this child of the night.

Causing her to land slowly with out fear of injury, when the tip of her shoe touched the ground, the energy diminished, letting the rain pass on to her once more, but it was just like her nature not to care. As she walked outside the castle on the trail of the vengeful knight, but she did not know that she was being followed by a shadow that sailed elegantly through the air who is also curios of why the dark knight and the vampire left the castle.

As the dark knight began to advance further from the ex-strong hold of the Dunan unification army, his slow pace transformed into a rapid stride across the beast filled land that surrounded the castle, although that held little to no attention from the view point of Pesmerga for now all that was important was to find Yuber and kill him, to Pesmerga that is all that mattered.

For he had waited so long for an opportunity like this and it came to him, waiting in that drenched old castle till he got the information that hungered him more for the taste of revenge, and that info clearly stated; since Yuber abandoned Highland at the fall of L'Renouille it is said that he had made his way here into the land of the Dunan army.

Whether this was true or not…this was Pesmerga's only strand of lead that was left for him to pull on, so not having any choice he took the chance, it did not matter to him because most of his life he did not get to choose.

In the midst of the outer plains near South window the rain was the hardest that night, not many dared step out into the storm of watery arrows that did not subside since last night, but one of the few who dared to step out in the fury of the weather was a man dressed in black armor, covering him just like the half enigmatic half evil aura that alerted some of his dreadful presence. Few things made him look human one of them was the strands of blonde hair that were unsealed by his helmet, and his half masked face that mostly wore a sadistic smile, his name is Yuber, a name that is spoken in dreadful times of war.

'A month has passed on my little mishap in Highland, I have lost my chance to get to the Beast rune…if only I tried getting it sooner…' the Eight fold rune bearer looked around his surroundings that consisted of wet grass and uncountable puddles, as thoughts of the past ran through his devilish mind.

'Luca Blight would have caused a bit of a problem but it would have been solved none the less…then came that little wuss Joey…but I must admit he was able to get a high rank in such a short time, heh, I guess some humans are interesting…' the thoughts of the past still running through his devilish mind.

his hand clasped his sword's hilt and with a stroke of his arm he unsheathed the sword and quickly delivered a horizontal slash to a nearby rock, Causing a giant gash to appear on the grey stone, his face now bearing a mixture of sadisticness and anger.

'if only I had tried to get the rune sooner…instead I planned to wait for the Highland army to lose…and then I would sneak in when everything returns to normal and get that rune…but Silverberg beat me to it…I should have never trusted that maggot…humans tend to be very unreliable, But it seems that rune was not enough to stop the Dunan army' he continued slashing at the rock, decorating it with many scars that represented his anger and hatred.

'But it sure was enjoyable hearing the screams of pain that came from all those sacrifices…' his mind dwelled into the past projecting for his demonic eyes the looks of fear and agony on the faces of the people who were sacrificed. He could not hold the demonic laughter inside of him any longer.

"Hehehehehe…if only I could get to hear there screams again, and see thier blood being spilled…" he said to no one as he was now looking around for something to kill, but it seemed that this night was not his night for he did not see any creature insight, he looked at his sword as if he was begging it to lead him to a target, but he knew that could never happen.

Just as he was about to sheath it once more, he planned in his mind to walk to the cave of wind where he could wait there until this rain storm stops, but all that changed in a split second. Feeling a fearful presence near him he turned around to see a massive two handed sword cutting through the air hungering to separate his head from his body, in a last desperate attempt he hastily raised his two handed weapon to his head, barley being able to block the powerful blow that caused him to step back and almost lose his footing.

At this moment, anger and surprise dwelled inside of his demonic soul "the only screams you will hear tonight are your own…and the only blood that will be spilled tonight is your own…and tonight the pain that I have felt all these years shall be your own…" said a shadowy figure that stood in front of the inhuman dark knight.

If u r reading this then u probably finished reading my story and as I said before…if u have any comments or complains say them with out hesitation, if u feel like flaming me go ahead cause I just got a new flame armor and I want to test it out, and as you people can see a lot of things are not explained but don't worry everything well be cleared up in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Darkness vs Darkness

Author notes: yo, I don't have much to say except…if you have any comments or complaints feel free to say them I also welcome flames and as I said before if u think my story sucks then tell me why it sucks…and before I begin I must do something important…even more important than the disclaimer…  
  
I'd like to thank Ice and Aeris for reviewing my first chapter, thank you…  
  
And now the disclaimer…I don't own Suikoden and if I did Pesmerga and Sierra would be a couple…  
  
The wind sailed over the city of South window and its surroundings causing the wet grass to bend to its will, while altering the rain drops path causing the orbs of water to change from their vertical descend into a more diagonal twist, no living being could be seen in this weather except for two lone figures each one of them bared armor that embraced the color of darkness with red demon like horns on their black helmets, both of them brandishing their two handed swords glaring at each other with hate and anger.  
  
The rain drops fell recklessly on their armor, splashing at the contact of the hard metal that covered their bodies, then the black raven haired knight clasped his sword in both hands and got into fighting stance "tonight…you die Yuber" he said in a voice that was smothered with a mixture of rage and angst.  
  
Replying with a laugh that seemed to be faked, to hide his hidden surprise the blonde haired demon removed a strand of hair from his face "Pesmerga…you relentless bastard haven't you given up yet?" he said coating his tone of speech with utter sarcasm.  
  
Pesmerga kept an emotionless mask on his face, he stayed silent and glared at his arch nemesis, seeing his enemy in front of him he gripped his sword firmly and got ready to charge at the prey he followed for so long, to the vengeful dark knight this was the night that this game of cat and mouse will be concluded   
  
"Are you still craving revenge against the person who took everything from you?" said Yuber in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Still no answer came from the King crimson wielder as he only stood still and gave a cold stare at the blond haired dark knight "aren't you going to answer? I expected…" before Yuber could finish what he was about to say lighting sparked in the black clouds that filled the night sky, then followed by a roar of thunder, at that moment his answer came to him, the Eight fold rune bearer found his hunter directly in front of him pushing his sword against his own, barley blocking the massive chop that was aimed at his head.  
  
Pesmerga glared with hatred as his eyes met with the other dark knight's eyes, their swords pushed one another wrestling for victory, both of them pressed at their weapons with all there strength, Pesmerga trying to break through Yubers defense while the other black knight tried to counter the attack, seeing no success in what they are doing they both jumped back trying to open up some space between them.  
Exchanging glares the two dark knights got into fighting stance once more, then swiftly they charged at one another, even though they were wearing massive armor not a sound was heard from the black metal on there bodies as they dashed at each other, when reaching the desired distance they both swung their swords in a diagonal motion, causing the swords to meet again, signifying there meeting with a spark, they both pulled back their weapons preparing to strike once more, in a matter of seconds Pesmerga swung his sword at Yuber horizontally, witnessing this the blond haired dark knight defended the attack with a similar motion of his weapon , the two swords once again cancelled each other out, till now the match showed no progress as both black knights kept blocking each others attacks not one of them landing a successful slash or stab.  
  
Not only did the two black knights fail to wound each other but because they were so involved in their fight they failed to notice the presence of another, the atmosphere that surrounded the one who was know observing the battle was truly mysterious and dark and…feminine, behind an old grey tree stood a smooth pale figure, her eyes catching every move the sword wielders did, even in this rain storm that left her drenched and wet she did not flinch or show signs of feeling cold, Sierra Mikain was now witnessing what she won as a prize for following the enigmatic dark knight, a ruthless battle that could only end in death for one of the fighters, and she found this very interesting 'I guess it pays to spy on others…now I know why that mortal Richmond continues to spy on others even if he wasn't asked by Riou, but its not something I would truly enjoy doing every day…' she stated in her mind as her eyes kept focus on the fight.  
  
The vampire witnessed as the two skilled swordsman put there swords in different positions, Pesmerga letting the tip of his sword touch the ground while Yuber raised the tip of his sword to the sky, then in a moment, Pesmerga raised his arms causing his sword to fly up in a rising vertical slash, while his demonic nemesis brought down his blade attempting a strait slice, destined to strike each other once more the two handed weapons sparked with anger, while their masters stared at each others eyes, angst and hatred shooting through their glaring orbs "is this all you can do? You can't even wound me! I am sure they are just gazing at your pathetic attempt to seek vengeance for them…" the words that the blond haired dark knight just spoke rang in Pesmerga's ears sarcastic tone and all. Suspecting that the vengeful knight will lose the will of fighting after hearing these words Yuber broke out one of his sadistic smiles, and slowly Pesmerga's facial features began to show some emotions for the first time in years, the emotions of pure rage, the words that Yuber spoke…the sadistic smile he drew on his face, all of these things provoked the strength with in the cold hearted knight instead of lowering it, and that is one mistake Yuber truly regretted.  
  
"DIE!" Pesmerga's voice rang through Yubers ears, then the vengeful knight clenched the handle of his weapon with all his strength and pushed his sword to the sky breaking through Yubers defense, causing the demonic knight to step back to avoid the rising sword from striking him.  
  
'what the hell…' thought Yuber, not expecting the sudden pulse of power that came from his opponent, he stood dumbfounded seeing his plan backfire, now out of stance thanks to that last attack, he had no proper defense toward the upcoming attack, the vengeful dark knight swiftly held his sword in a horizontal position and turned 360 degrees coming with enough momentum to slash through Yubers armor like it was nothing but a simple leather jacket.  
  
Responding in time the Eight fold rune bearer quickly rolled under the massive slice that almost separated his head from his body, now being behind his enemy he quickly plotted to counter strike at the raven haired dark knights open back, raising his sword over his head, to surprisingly block a sudden slash from Pesmerga's King crimson, Yuber stared at his opponent not believing that the other Dark knight was able to turn around and deliver a slash that could split his head in two when he was facing his back, both of them quickly pulled away and held their swords firmly, then they lunged at each other thrusting their swords forward.  
  
A few moments passed as the two figures standing in the rain stood still not moving a single inch, watching them were the eyes of a curious and now very exited vampire, staring at the two dark knights she wondered at the results from the last attack that just occurred, at first no movement was noticeable from the two black knights as if they were turned to stone, but suddenly they both jumped back taking some distance, then the curse of unmoving returned to them, they both looked at each other trying to notice any injury that was caused, then a sound of metal hitting wet ground grasped their attention.  
  
Yuber starred at the fallen piece of black metal that was once strapped around Pesmergas midsection, he smiled at his sign of victory and then turned his gaze to the other dark knight, only to be replied by the expected silence that the vengeful dark knight threw around him, the silence that surrounded the two knights was soon shattered by the recognizable sound of metal slamming into muddy ground, Yubers smile was disintegrated by that simple sound, not understanding what just happened he looked at the source of the sound that was beneath him, to see a giant chunk of his shoulder pad lying there with out motion.  
  
Glaring at Pesmerga, the Eight fold rune bearer gripped his sword firmly "no more games…I will send you to the ones you want to avenge!!!" the blonde haired dark knight said in a deep voice that seemed to be owned by a demon.  
  
"You are the only one who will die tonight…" replied the black haired dark knight in a tone of pure anger.  
  
Not wasting anytime they both lunged at each other, causing their swords to clash countless times, attacking each other mercilessly, each one showed no signs of letting up or surrendering, swinging their swords with every bit of strength they have in their bodies, this time all that mattered is not wounding or winning…all that mattered was making the other side have a painful death.  
  
Pesmerga swiftly swung his sword at Yubers head, his Crimson king cut through the air craving to spill Yubers demonic blood, reacting in time the blond haired black knight raised his sword to his head level blocking the attack, then quickly he countered with a quick vertical slice that was aimed at the vengeful knights helmet, but the Eight fold rune bearer was only successful in splitting the air as his sword swing was avoided with out second notice, not willing to give in Yuber raised his sword with all his might causing his sword to rise in the air as it neared the other dark knights torso.  
  
The demonic knight watched with joy as his sword cut through Pesmerga's armor and went for his blood, finally he was able to see what brought for him joy, the red liquid spilled on Pesmerga's broken midsection armor and slowly dripped to the ground, attempting to slash Pesmerga again, he pulled his two handed weapon back wanting to finish of his adversary with next slash, but Yuber failed to notice what was the end of his plans, the cold hearted knight's sword caught him by surprise as it ran through the rainy atmosphere, and with little to no effort break through the defenses of his black helmet, leaving demonic knight open to receive a well placed slash on his forehead.  
  
Blood slowly trickled down from the warriors bodies to the mud filled ground mixing with the rain and melted sand to make its red color vanish with little to no trace, witnessing this the Sierra licked her fangs remembering the taste of the red liquid that once entered her mouth daily, but soon the pale girl took control of herself knowing she did not require blood to stay alive, still no vampire could forget its taste, this always happened to her when she saw blood and since she joined up with the Dunan army, Sierra saw plenty of it, forgetting about what used to be her food, her eyes focused on the two dark knights once more, but her eyes did not catch the one that followed her out of the castle, although he was literally hiding above her, sitting in the old dead pile of wood the female vampire stood under, he watched the fight with as much interest as the other viewer in the seat blew him did, and slowly a sadistic smile stretched its way on his face as he saw the two black knights moving again 'yes…continue battling….I want to see how this ends….hehehehe…' the thoughts of the battle invaded his mind as his eyes observed their every movement as if the fate of the world depended on it.  
  
The Eight fold rune bearer was watching his enemy through a scope of red, his vision becoming blurry because of the blood the trailed down from his forehead and made its way to his the end of his chin passing by his eye and cheek before it reached its destination, while the Crimson king wielder only stared at his nemesis with glaring eyes that were filled with hatred ignoring the pain that was stinging at him from the wound on his torso, preparing to raise his sword and finish this, he watched something unexpected, Yuber started laughing like the mad man every one thought he is "hahahaha…I have never….had fun like this before and to think I was given this by you of all people…hahahaha…but I still want more so I will tell you a little secret…" then his voice began to trail down to a mere whisper that only some one that is near him can hear, while the vampire and the strangers tried to listen it came to no effort.  
  
"damn that demon…he just had to keep his secret too safe…" the Coven mistress cursed Yuber as she was trying to trace any word out of the blonde haired dark knights low voice.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" Pesmerga's voice broke through the silence that took over the area as he swung his sword at Yuber hell bent on making his death a slow painful one.  
  
Author notes: heh done with another chapter….I am tired….if you have any complaints or comments or flames bring them on…peace. 


	3. Bloody Offer

Author notes: Hey…wow what do you know I updated, anyways you can see I am finally done with the third chapter, as I said before if you have any comments, complains or flames feel free to say them with out hesitation, I know this chapter is long so bare with me, and try to enjoy.  
  
I like to thank Explosive boredom for reviewing my second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any of its characters they are all property of konami, except any original characters.  
  
A night of darkness and rain was upon the Dunan army area, water pouring like there was a never ending river between the black clouds that disrupted the rays of the moon, while thunder screamed every time the sudden flash of lighting filled the land, under this weather was a shadowy figure standing on an old tree that had no leaves, he was smiling widely as he stared from the dead branch he stood on, watching as one of the knights of the dark swung his sword with a roar of pure anger.  
  
'hehehehehe…I am glad I took the time to see this…after that dumb war ended everything was as dull as Apple's war strategies…' he watched as the sword of the dark knight slowly embraced the flame of the rage rune equipped on it.  
  
Pesmerga's King crimson sparked with fire as it met with Yubers sword, retracting his sword the vengeful knight swung his sword upwards diagonally, only to be blocked by Yubers two handed weapon, the hate and rage taking over Pesmerga with every attack he delivered to the demon in front of him the one that took all from him…the one who made him only feel pain and nothing else…the one that made him suffer…these thoughts bounced inside Pesmerga's head causing him to go berserk swinging at his enemy over and over from every direction, not stopping until he'd destroy the cursed demon that caused him immense pain.  
  
The blond dark knight was beginning to regret angering the black knight more than he had to, but this was no time to shuffle through failures but instead to look for solutions, but being in the situation he was in now it was hard to even think let alone block the slashes that were accompanied with the flames of hate and rage.  
  
'heh…pitiful maggot…too bad I didn't kill you when I had the chance…' barley blocking another slash that had enough power to slice off his upper body, Yuber finally saw an opening in Pesmerga's barrage of attacks, not wasting a moment he swiftly swung his sword horizontally aiming for Pesmerga's waist, succeeding he drew blood with that slash, suspecting the dark knight to kneel down in pain he raised his sword to finish this long fight that took a lot of his time and strength.  
  
Then the blond haired demon delivered the slash, only to let his sword meet the ground, while his black armor met his hunters burning two handed sword, easily slicing through it and spilling his demonic blood.  
  
A scream of pain was heard from the Eight fold rune bearer, he gripped the massive cut that was inflicted on his body trying to stop the blood from gushing out of his body, but to no avail, the blood rained on the earth while pain kept running through his body.  
  
"DAMN YOU MAGGOT!!!!" Yuber roared as he ignored his pain and slashed at his enemy with all the speed and strength that was left in his body, causing a massive wound to appear on the vengeful knight's body.  
  
Pesmerga shrugged of the pain from his newest wound and replied with a swift side slash wounding the demonic knights arm, ignoring the pain he felt from that attack Yuber slashed vertically with his sword, causing another wound to be implanted on the vengeful knight's body.  
  
Their swords kept piercing and cutting through their armor with ease, none of them showing pain or mercy, all that mattered to them was to cause more damage until one of them met his death.  
  
Behind the dead tree that had a great view of the battle stood the Coven mistress Sierra Mikain, she watched the two knights of darkness wound each other to no end causing a rain of crimson blood to quench the thirst of this war cursed land, seeing more of the red liquid her vampiric senses began to strike at her mind, causing her to bite her tong lightly to stop thinking about this, although she had full control over the Blue moon rune it still kept trying to persuade her to become the carnivore vampire she once was, ignoring the temptations of the true rune she kept focus on the battle, half of her mind wanted her to jump in and fight along side Pesmerga, but the other half kept telling her that he can handle it 'you fought by his side before at the war you should know that he is able to handle himself in battle' she mentally scolded her self for doubting the dark swordsman's ability.  
  
'besides he'd probably get angry even more for interfering with his battle' she kept convincing herself 'he'll probably beat that demon…' she mentally said to herself, hopping that he would obtain victory.  
  
Once more the cycle of pain kept rolling, the two massive swords cutting through black armor drawing blood with each slash, the times when they would block the attacks would become less and less, the sword wielders brushing closer to their demise with each swing, Pesmerga did not care, as long as he can take Yuber to his grave he didn't give a damn what would happen to him, but the blond haired dark knight although blinded by the blood lust inside of him did not want to die here, knowing that if this battle continued he'd be lying motionless like the many victims that fell under his sword.  
  
And with no second thoughts the Eight fold rune bearer, summoned the power of his true rune, causing him to teleport avoiding the King crimsons burning slash.  
  
Pesmerga looked around him, his eyes scanning any sign of the one he craved to kill, but he found no trace of Yuber.  
  
"as much as I…would like to…continue this…little game…I have better things…to do…" hearing the voice that annoyed him the most, the vengeful dark knight turned around, his eyes fell on his nemesis, standing far away from him as if on instinct the raven black haired knight dashed toward his enemy with all the speed he can summon from his wounded body, the distance between the two knights was diminishing by the second, but soon the distance between them grew back to what it was, as Pesmerga flew back hitting the ground hard.  
  
Not understanding what just happened Pesmerga pulled himself up, witnessing the cause of his sudden trip to the ground, a giant humanoid like shape stood in front of him, masculine in every part of its body, claws shined as lighting gave one of its sudden bursts of light, also showing a face that only belonged to a demon.  
  
"of course…I wouldn't leave you with out proper company…I will see you again…if you survive…" the blonde haired dark knight still exhausted laughed hysterically then he called upon the powers of his rune once more and he was gone.  
  
The vengeful dark knight got up ignoring the wounds that were embedded on his body 'damn you Yuber…' he stared at the monster that was in front of him, knowing that Yuber is now long gone, and he had to take care of what ever leftovers his prey leaves behind, namely this monster, and being injured was not helping the black knight's situation.  
  
The demon in front of him delivered its battle cry into the area, ready to rip the wounded dark knight to pieces, noticing this Pesmerga gripped his sword firmly and got into battle stance, ignoring the pain that surged through his injured body.   
  
'I can't be defeated!!!' he mentally screamed at himself 'I must kill Yuber' his thoughts wandered into the reason of this quest that has lasted for many years, then he watched the monster near him, he was about to run at the summoned demon, but then he plummet to one knee as if his body ignored the orders of his brain, all that Pesmerga could do now was watch how the demon would finish him.  
  
Then three wounds were embedded…on the monster's body, Pesmerga stared as he saw his enemy get slashed by some one to say the least he didn't expect to see, just then the attacker landed her leg on the monsters face pushing against it she bounced of the demons body, doing a back flip in the air and elegantly landed on her feet, next to the dark knight.   
  
Sierra the coven mistress stood next to the vengeful knight and gave him a look of interest "it's a bit late to be wandering outside don't you think so…dark knight?"  
  
"what the hell are you doing here vampire??!!!" the words that escaped his lips were laced with anger and surprise, Sierra was probably the last person he expected to see, what is she doing here? Why did she come? How did she know that he was fighting his nemesis? All these questions wanted to burst out of Pesmerga's head and get launched through his mouth.   
  
"is this anyway to speak to a lady? But maybe we should save this conversation after we take care of this little nuisance" the pale girl spoke as she turned to face the monster in front of her.  
  
Pesmerga growled at her then glared at the enemy in front of him, making a mental note not let her walk away after the end of the battle unless his questions were answered with answers that would please him, then as if they acted on a plan that was written beforehand, they both charged at the enemy, Sierra hovered towards the monster at great speed, before passing the beast she quickly slashed it with the tip of her hand, carving a wound on the demon's gigantic body, before the monster could turn around to attack her, it was met with a quick vertical slash from Pesmerga's King crimson, then the black knight shoved his sword into the monster's body, piercing its green skin, finally the black knight raised his sword while it was still inside the demon's body, cutting through the summoned beast's guts, spraying its demonic blood on the ground that drank a lot of blood on this night, causing the demon to scream in pain.  
  
Planning to deliver another slash to the demon he pulled back his broad sword, but then the wounds on his body started to release more blood, forcing the vengeful knight to plunge to the ground in pain, supporting himself on his knee and sword 'it seems the battle with Yuber took a lot out of him…' the vampire mistress started to focus on the dark rune embedded on her left hand, the rune of darkness gave out a purple flash "final bell" the pale girl said, then the barriers from this world and another started to disrupt, causing a dimensional hole to open and expand in mid air, then a stream of chaotic energy was unleashed from the dimensional hole, circling the monster as a wolf would do its prey, then it slammed into the beast from its right side phasing through the demon like a phantom but not with out burning its flesh with its merciless purple flames, the monster released a cry of pain, before it stumbled on its knees.  
  
Grasping the opportunity the vengeful knight retreated a few steps away, and quickly opened a bottle of mega medicine, he drank down the healing liquid, in a few moments the contains of the bottle started showing results, the two handed sword wielders wounds started to close up, the pain that accompanied the many injuries started to disappear as well.  
  
Back on his feet and ready to swing his blood thirsty sword, Pesmerga charged at the summoned demon, pulling back on his two handed weapon to get enough momentum, once he reached the summoned slave of his nemesis he swung his two handed weapon horizontally cutting into the monsters chest spilling its purple blood, before a screech could be heard from the demon, out of no where Sierra appeared, but that was not strange, the thing that was out of order was there was a Sierra in front of the monster and another behind it, they both started attacking the monster, the one in front of the demon stabbed her left hand into the monster's chest, while her twin ran the same hand through the summoned beast's back, then quickly they both started delivering many slashes with the hand they had inside the monster cutting through its innards.  
  
Removing their left hand from the wounded demon, the vampire in front of the demon phased into the one behind it, the Coven mistress got ready to cut the monster once more or she hoped to do so, but her strategy was torn apart as the demon's massive claws came crashing down on her, just in time she phased a few steps away to see the monster's attack rip into the ground, noticing the opening in the summoned monster's defense Pesmerga delivered a raising diagonal slash cutting into the monsters chest, a roar of pain filled the air alarming every one that stood in these grass fields on that night, Pesmerga raised his sword once more and delivered a vertical slash to the monster's badly wounded chest, then the black knight started hammering away with his King crimson each slash coming stronger than the one before it, each slash coming from a different direction, each slash spilling more blood, each slash causing more pain, because with each swing of his sword Pesmerga thought more of his nemesis.  
  
How he hated him so, how he loathed him so, how he despised him so, he wanted nothing of this world but to kill that demon, no not just kill, death wasn't enough of a punishment, he wanted to make him suffer wanted to make his death a slow and painful one, and thanks to this demon his enemy escaped so this monster also deserved a slow and painful death.  
  
Reacting to the emotions that Pesmerga felt now, the rage rune on his sword engulfed his weapon in flames, causing each slash to burn through the demon's body, and cause unbelievable pain to the demon.   
  
Finally the monster kneeled down as if it was begging for mercy, but even if it was pleading, everyone knew that Pesmerga was not some one to have mercy on his enemies.  
  
Pesmerga pulled back his sword planning to finish off the summoned slave of his enemy, and then with all his power he brutally swung his weapon at the monsters head, planning to slice it off with a horizontal slash.  
  
But things don't always go according to plan, out of pure desperation the monster swiftly backhanded the dark knight sending him slamming into the lone dead tree, causing the tree to shake violently.  
  
The shadowy figure on the tree drove the claws on his feet into the branch, hoping that the branch is strong enough and it won't break, Pesmerga got up feeling the taste of blood in his mouth, sensing the red liquid trickle down from his lips, as he was about to get into stance he saw the demon rise up as well, but he also noticed a black pit slowly growing under the summoned beast, slowly the pit started to form a sphere of darkness that started to consume the monster, growing with every second that went by, the sphere of dark chaotic energy in no time consumed the whole body of the summoned slave.  
  
Not a scream was heard and not a trace was left of the demon, the explosion of dark energy left nothing, as it cleared, Sierra Mikain the caster of that spell, walked elegantly towards the dark knight, her steps slow and steady, once she was one step away from him she stopped her vampiric eyes starring at his half covered face.  
  
Pesmerga was expecting a lot of things, but not this… the vampire queen was moving her face towards his, to be exact her mouth was lunging at his lips, his mind was a blur at this moment, he didn't know what was going on, or what to do about it, what and why this blood sucker was doing this, he didn't understand, but he got his answer soon enough, as the pale girl stopped an inch from his mouth, her tong brushed against the trail of blood that began near his lips, licking the red liquid only leaving few marks of dry blood.  
  
It didn't take a second for the vengeful warrior to piece together a picture of what he thought the female vampire was planning, and he didn't like it, at all 'no…I won't be food to a vampire' his hand swiftly moved to her neck grabbing her, Sierra was surprised not anticipating this harsh reaction from the dark knight she just saved, and before she knew it, a sharp pain ran through her back and head, being slammed into the old tree, she once stood behind, stone hard fingers pressed against her neck, stopping the air from entering her body, she faintly gasped but she barley got anything into her lungs, the dark knight pressing harder hoping to break the bones of her neck, but before he could do that he saw two pale hands wrap around his strangling hand, trying to pull his fingers away.  
  
Even with all her physical power she couldn't upstage the strength of the vengeful knight in front of her, she wanted to turn into a bat and escape but she couldn't concentrate with all this pain that kept her away from the simplest thought, she knows that the only way to stop his fingers from snapping her neck like a twig is to some how make it clear to him that she knows what he is and why he is after Yuber, and she would do just that.  
  
"I…know…" the words barley escaped her mouth in a voice that was lower than a whisper, but it did what it was supposed to do, the anger that possessed Pesmerga loosened its grip on his soul, causing him to loosen the grip on the pale girls neck "what?" questioning what she said not being able to hear it properly, for some reason suspicion entered his cold heart, she didn't reply or respond in anyway, he gripped her firmly once more "WHAT?" his voice rang in her ears, wanting to ease this feeling that nagged at him.  
  
"I know who…you are…dark knight of Vansel" she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Pesmerga to say the least was shocked, never in a hundred years he expected to hear that name once again, a name from his distant past, a name that should have been erased from the pages of history.  
  
His fingers slowly began to lose their grip on the female vampire's neck, finally her hands pushed against his, freeing her self from his grasp, she fell to her knees on the soaked ground, holding her neck in pain, the Coven mistress sat there gasping for air, as the dark knight who almost killed her stood still, stunned by what he had just heard.  
  
Finally beginning to breathe normally the vampire queen slowly rose to her feet only to feel a cold edge touching her neck, she didn't need to look back to know who was the one that drew his sword at her.  
  
"how do you know that name vampire??!!" the vengeful knight asked as he kept his sword to her neck.  
  
"is this anyway to treat a lady especially one that just saved your life" Sierra looked back at him a smile on her face not the least bit afraid of the sword that was near her neck.  
  
"not one who followed me and tried to feed of me" he answered her with a voice coated with rage.  
  
"I wasn't trying to drink your blood human, I just couldn't watch those sweet drops of blood be wasted in this blood drenched ground" she answered him hoping he would put his sword down, she knew that there wasn't a chance that it would happen " and the reason behind following you was…I was bored" she simply answered with a faked innocent look in her eye.  
  
Not phased by the look in her eye, he kept his sword at her neck, although her answers seemed strange he felt they were true, still the first answer annoyed him, he decided not to dwell on it "how do you know that name?" he asked his eyes not getting off her.  
  
This time anger flared into the pale girls eyes "I will not answer any more of your questions dark knight unless you sheath your sword" she spoke to him.  
  
"I will not allow you to escape vampire" he spoke ignoring the look she shot at him.  
  
Finally she could not tolerate the way Pesmerga treated her as if she was a thief who was accused of stealing his money, she turned around facing the dark knight, looking into his eyes that were hidden under the front side of his helmet "if I wanted to escape, I would have done so even your swift sword at this close distance wouldn't stop me mortal" she said to him in a serious tone.  
  
The dark knight looked at her serious eyes, while his mind considered the thought of her being able to escape him 'she is a vampire she could simply turn into mist and escape…' he thought as his sword slowly began to move away from the vampire queen's neck.  
  
A smile slowly appeared on Sierra's face, like nothing had happened here to upset her, while the black knight kept starring at her the rage in his heart slowly began to fade away, his eyes switching their rage filled stare into his usual emotionless gaze.  
  
The rain also began to fade, for days it had kept pouring into the ground, then suddenly with out warning it started to stop, the black clouds begging to crack open letting the rays of the full moon pass on to the earth, the vampire's smile widened as she looked at the full moon, gazing at it as she laid her back against the tree "ahhh…that's better" she took a deep breath.  
  
Pesmerga kept staring at her, his eyes focusing on her every move, making sure she wouldn't try to attack him or escape, he didn't trust anyone and he didn't want to begin now "how do u know that name?" he asked his voice bearing no emotion.  
  
The vampire queen shifted her attention to the black knight "Vansel…how do I know that name" she answered him sarcastically, his only reply was grasping the hilt of his broad sword.  
  
"oh…that Vansel…" smiling at the dark knights expected response, she walked past him "the forgotten city…humans decided to forget about it but I didn't" she looked back at him from the back of her eye as she stopped her movement "I was there when the first cobble stone was put and when…"  
  
the shadowy figure that witnessed many things on this night was left dumb struck 'a minute ago he was trying to kill her…now they are acting as if they were chums' he chuckled as he sharpened his senses not wanting to miss a word of this conversation "hehehehehe…I never thought it would be turned into something like this" he stared as the features of the dark knights emotionless face began to slowly change.  
  
The black knight kept his back to Sierra, the words that she spoke spiked into his cold heart, he did his best not show her the effects that her simple words had on him "you know so much blood sucker…but what do you hope to gain?" he looked back at her his half masked face smiling at her with a wicked a smile.  
  
She giggled softly at the dark knights reply "lets just say I would like to intrude on your little game of cat and mouse" she then looked at him showing him an innocent smile that she understood he would identify it as a fake one.  
  
He turned to face her, his cloak flaring around him "this is my concern, you have no place in this vampire" he spoke as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I know but it would seem you need a little help taking care of him" she said not hiding her amusement of his reply to her.  
  
"I don't need your help vampire" he answered her coldly.  
  
"really? How many years have you been hunting him human? Four hundred years? Or maybe six hundred years?" she said in a voice coated with pure sarcasm.  
  
Before he was going to answer her she continued speaking "and how many times have he escaped you?"  
  
"what do you want vampire?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I help you with your problem you help me with mine" she pushed back a strand of her hair from her face.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously "meaning?" he asked.  
  
"I have a little problem with a vampire who has been escaping me for the last three hundred years…if you help me kill him…I'll help you kill Yuber…so what do you say dark knight?" she said then crossed her arms on her chest awaiting the vengeful dark knight's answer.  
  
(fire crackers fill the night sky)   
  
Author notes: to anyone who just seen those fire crackers it means you finished reading the third chapter, okay before I go if you want me to improve comment me complain…heck flame me if you want to, but tell me what's wrong so I can fix it, peace. 


	4. Waiting for a Knight in Black Armor

Yo! I am very sorry for the late update…I know, it's probably been over a year since I last updated, what can I say…a lot of things have happened, anywayz now I am back and what do you know? I am back with a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'll try my best not be late in updating…well not this late anyway, before I begin the fic I just like to say that, reviews, comments, complains, advice, notes…heck even flames are welcome, if you people see me doing something wrong tell me about it k?  
  
Before the disclaimer I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed me, you are all amazing people…  
  
Disclaimer: I own Suikoden okay? It's all mine okay? *sound of gun being loaded, solid snake appears behind me*   
  
Solid: who owns Suikoden?  
  
M2D: Konami owns Suikoden of course *gives a nervous smile*   
  
Solid: good…  
  
M2D: anyway enjoy…  
  
(FB): flash back  
  
(EFB) end of flash back  
  
Bright rays of the sun shone over Dragon castle, awakening the many shadows of living and non-living creatures alike, going through the windows awakening some of the residents in this glorious stronghold. Most of them got up and got ready for another day of their lives, but one of the few who did not welcome the wake up call of the light, lay still half asleep in her bed.  
  
Concealing her pale face under the cover, Sierra craved to return to sleep still, not being used to wake up when the sun comes up, but to no avail, the light of the sun kept her awake annoying her to no end. Seeing the futility of what she is trying to do, the vampire queen slowly arose from her bed, she stretched her arms back, then she began walking towards her window and not being a morning person, she quickly pulled on the rope of her curtain causing it to fall over the window, slowly casting away the light of the sun, calling on the darkness to fill the gap left by the light.  
  
'That's better' thought Sierra as she proceeded to her closet, grabbing her usual short white dress and blue cape, her night gown slowly hitting the floor as she began wearing the dress.  
  
Swiftly her hand swung the sapphire blue cape around her neck. Sitting down on her bed as she stared into nothingness, certain events that occurred last night returned to her mind filling her with a feeling close to happiness. A smile crossed her face as the memories of the past night rushed into her head.  
  
(FB)  
  
The full moon shimmered in the night sky. Not a cloud was in sight to cloak its amazing appearance. Its soft comforting rays gave light to this land and to all who wandered through it at this time, and there stood Sierra awaiting an answer from the enigmatic dark knight that stood with her in this cold night.  
  
Pesmerga gave the Coven mistress an icy glare, no answer was returned to the offer he heard from Sierra, half of his mind screamed at him not to trust the blood sucking rune bearer but the other half told him to at least consider and think about this.  
  
"I am not interested, vampire…I can kill Yuber without your help." saying that in his usual cold voice, he turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Yes…I guess your right…you'll kill him…" said Sierra her head hung low.  
  
"After six to eight hundred years!" sarcasm coated the child of the night's voice as she raised her head, to see him continue walking, not caring about what has just escaped her lips. Angering her slightly, she glared at his back knowing that it won't be easy to persuade this black knight.  
  
Sierra's body began to slowly fade in mid air, and in an instant she stood in front of the vengeful dark knight. An evil smile drawn on her pale face "I know what you are thinking Pesmerga; you think you can do it alone, you think you don't need anyone's help. Well, sorry to prove you wrong human" she stared at his eyes that are hidden under the front part of his helmet "how many times has he pulled that disappearing act on you? And the silly part about it is that it always works. Do you know why? Because you have no one to help you, he just leaves you with one of his demonic followers and escapes." she continued speaking, but still he showed no emotion towards what she was saying.  
  
"He has many servants and pets from different worlds to help him against yourself and his other enemies." she crossed her arms as her eyes kept focus on him.  
  
"Out of my way vampire!" was the only reply he gave her, his face wearing the emotionless mask it had on for all these centuries.  
  
The Coven mistress glared at him at first, clearly annoyed by his answer and his stubbornness, but then she simply smiled "I know you don't trust me human…and I am not asking you to and I don't expect to earn your trust either" then she turned her back to him, her wet blue cloak swirled around her as she did "And I am not asking for friendship…I am only asking for partnership…" she said that word as she phased into thin air.  
  
Pesmerga did not show any sign of surprise on his face, not intimidated by her vampiric magic "we both want vengeance dark knight…" hearing the voice come from behind him, he did not bother to turn around as he simply turned his head to the left starring at the pale girl who was in front of him a moment ago "if we help each other you'll get Yuber sooner than you expected" she said as she looked back at his glaring eye.  
  
Hearing what seemed to be the end of her speech about partner ship he turned around facing the vampire "how do I know that you aren't a slave to the demon I am trying to kill?" he spoke as he placed his hand on the hilt of his King crimson, not amused or interested in what she said right now, especially when this idea ran through his mind.  
  
At first Sierra did nothing. She just stared back at the dark knight as if she was not effected by his words that were drenched with the feel of distrust, but soon changes in her mood started appearing. A storm of anger quickly loomed over her soul, her eyes glared at him with rage; dark energy was ignited around her body covering her in an aura of darkness "let's get one thing straight human!! I don't serve pathetic demons like the one you are chasing!!" The tone of her voice was harsh and threatening.  
  
The man clad in black armor could sense the fury and power emitted from Sierra, but he wasn't the least bit frightened, he simply gazed at her display of power, as he did he began to think of her offer once more. Surely she is a creature of the night but wasn't he as well; he was no vampire but the sunlight bothered him. The shadows were where he spent most of his days, darkness was his dwelling.  
  
Many things he did not know about the girl that gave him a death glare at this moment, but till now he knew that she did not lie in a word she said. He could sense it in her words as strange and mysterious as they seemed, but was that enough to let her join him on his mission of vengeance.  
  
Finally the vampire queen began to regain her composure and cool headedness. The words of the dark knight were beginning to release their grip on her, she stared him in the eyes once more "what do you say Pesmerga? Do you want us to be partners? Or should we…"   
  
"Alright…we'll be partners until we kill off our enemies" the black knight cut her off before she could proceed with her remaining words.  
  
Sierra looked at him, dumbfounded by his unexpected answer; she truly never expected that he would agree to her offer. not this soon anyway, filled with joy she smiled widely and walked past him "I knew that you'd agree" before she could continue walking, she felt a hefty weight on her right shoulder, looking to her side she saw the dark knight's hand on her shoulder stopping her from advancing.  
  
The vengeful knight removed his hand from her shoulder. Noticing that he had her attention "but I have two conditions" he said in a voice smothered with coldness.  
  
Still smiling the pale girl crossed her arms around her chest "funny,I have two conditions too" she said as she backed up from him.  
  
"I will kill Yuber…you will only help me nothing more…" he spoke as he glared at her.  
  
"Fair enough…and it's the same when it comes to the vampire I am hunting." she said as a look of interest gleamed in her eyes, awaiting the second rule of this pact she just made.  
  
"if your fangs come close to my neck, I'll kill you vampire!" a serious tone was mixed with his usual cold voice, resulting in a very deep and harsh tone of speech, even though he allowed her to be his partner he still did not trust her. Not one bit, that's just the way it was with him.  
  
At first Sierra giggled at what he said amused by his 'second rule' but when she noticed his hand shifting to the hilt of his broad sword, she stopped her light laugh understanding that he wasn't joking around "fine…but I can't help it if you ask me to..." saying that she quickly phased a few feet away from him. Just incase he would take this in an offensive way, which she knew he would.  
  
"As for my second rule Pesmerga, I don't want you to call me vampire or blood sucker. I have a name and it's Sierra Mikain" with that a sudden appearance of white smog covered her body, concealing her from the eyes of the dark knight, when the wind cleared the curtain of smoke. All that the dark knight could see was a white bat flying towards Dragon castle, no trace was left of Sierra but her but her echoing voice in the distance saying "see you at the castle's bar dark knight."  
  
(EFB)  
  
Sierra released a light laugh as she got up from her bed, placing her feet into her shoes she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her out of habit although she knew no one would steal let alone enter the vampire's room, the residents of the castle were still frightened of her, and she knew that when she decided to leave with the dark knight she wouldn't be missed.  
  
As she passed the hall way of the second floor she noticed the many eyes of the people who lived in this castle gaze at her with weird looks, their eyes full of doubt and fear, but she didn't care not one bit 'humans…such strange creatures' she thought as she came into the elevator and descended to the first floor and made her way to the bar ignoring the gaze the people of the castle offered her, as she stepped into the bar she earned more strange gazes from the people sitting down, recognizing some of their faces as companions in the war, seeing Rikimaru and Amada drinking together as usual Rikimaru's laughter echoing thorough the whole tavern, while on the table next to them on the left side sat Gijimu and Lo wen drinking what seemed to be a countries load of alcohol, not a word was spoken to her but a lot was being said about her, except from the ones she battled next to, they had no trouble with her arrival "hey Sierra care to join me for a drink?" the voice came to Sierra as a surprise, she didn't expect to hear those words.  
  
She turned her head to the bar top to see a very drunk Anita staring at her with lazy eyes, many empty glasses lay next to the drunken swordswoman accompanied by two empty bottles of vodka.  
  
"No thanks human" answered the vampire queen.  
  
"Oh okay…" Anita's head lowered as she started gazing at her empty glasses.  
  
Sierra turned to Leona, who was busy passing drinks to customers, the tavern owner noticed the vampire queen as she handed out a drink to what seemed to be the last customer for now "oh Sierra what brings you here?" asked Leona as she gave the pale girl her full attention.  
  
"I am waiting for someone…" she answered sighing.  
  
Leona gave the vampire girl a look of interest "really? Who's the lucky guy?" she spoke, pouring herself a glass of vodka.  
  
"It's not what you think human" Sierra answered, as she looked around, ignoring Leona.  
  
"Oh come on Sierra, no need to be shy about it" said Leona as she stared at the vampire girl hoping to get an answer out of her.  
  
The bearer of the Blue moon rune looked around hoping to see a certain knight in black armor, but to no avail "have you seen Pesmerga?" she asked the tavern owner, turning around to face her once more.  
  
"I never knew you were into men like Pesmerga…" said Leona as a look of surprise hung on her face 'what am I saying? I barely know anything about her' thought Leona.  
  
"its nothing like that, its only business" said Sierra, as she sat down on one of the stools, her eyes still shifting from left to right hoping to catch a glimpse of the dark knight.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better I haven't seen him here" said Leona, deciding to drop the conversation, not wanting to annoy the child of the night, she drank down the glass of vodka in one shot and went about her business caring for customers and taking their orders.  
  
Time passed and Pesmerga did not come to the promised spot, the vampire queen was beginning to feel a mixture of boredom, annoyance and anger, wondering why the dark knight hasn't shown himself yet, the creaking sound of the back door filled the already loud tavern, Sierra turned her eyesight towards the door hoping to see the knight of darkness.  
  
She truly did see a knight but it wasn't Pesmerga, a fourteen year old kid walked in through the opened door, wearing a blue tunic, black pants, leather gloves and boots that had a matching brown color and on his head was a bronze circlet that had small dragon wings that grew out of its sides, in his gloved hands he carried a small lizard like creature with beautiful white scales, that covered its entire body while two small wings rested on its back..  
  
The female vampire recognized the kid to be Futch the young dragon knight, and the creature in his hands was Bright his new dragon. The young dragon knight walked into the bar replying to the hellos and hi's of the tavern patrons, not noticing the spilt beer he is about to step on, as he did he felt the balance he once possessed as he walked in leave him, his foot slid on the liquid, leaving the rest for gravity, the dragon knight fell to the ground with no delay, not knowing that his little mishap will cause more than physical pain.  
  
The customers laughed at the dragon knight, Rikimaru's laughter being the loudest among them, as the dragon knight was about to get up, Koyu the youngest of the mountain bandits came running back from the bar in both his right and left hand a mug filled with beer for his older brother and sister, in his stride he didn't notice the fallen dragon knight who was still on the ground, causing the young thief to trip over the fourteen year old spear wielder, letting go of the beer as he came crashing down like a tree that was just cut, the two mugs flew into the air and slammed into a blond spiky haired young man, who had the marks of anger all over his face along with the beer, Shilo walked to the two boys his hair and face wet with beer, his fists clenched and ready to be used, Koyu backed up nervously from where he had fallen while looking at the angered gambler.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I tripped on…" he looked to see what he tripped on and saw Futch and pointed at him swiftly.  
  
"ITS HIS FAULT!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, Futch noticed Shilo's angry gaze shift from the young bandit to him.  
  
Swiftly the young dragon knight got back on his feet and looked at Koyu with anger flaring in his eyes "liar!!! If you watched where you were going none of this would have happened!!" shouted the young dragon knight.  
  
The young bandit grabbed the dragon knight by his tunic "are you calling me a liar??!! You wimp!!! If you haven't been lying around and sat down on a chair like a normal person, none of this would have happened!!" Koyu shouted back, as he tightened his grip around the other boy's tunic.  
  
Bright noticed the kind of treatment his master was getting, and even though he was still a young dragon, he cared for his master greatly, and felt great loyalty and friendship towards him, so just like any other dragon would do he planned to protect his master from any kind of hostility by any means possible, and this little dragon would do just that.  
  
The tiny dragon swiftly jumped from his master's hands and clung to Koyu's face digging his newly developed rock hard claws into the thief's facade, to this the youngest of the mountain bandits screamed in pain and fear "get it off!! Get it off!" his screams reached the far ends of the court yard alerting every one there, the thief grabbed the dragon with his hands and pulled hoping to get the winged lizard of his face, but to no avail the young dragon refused to let go, even though he felt pain as the hands of the young bandit tried to take him away from his new scratching post.  
  
The young dragon knight took the chance and launched his clenched fist at Koyu's midsection, feeling tremendous pain in the stricken part of his body the young thief fell to his knees, holding his punched stomach.  
  
"Big brother, Koyu got into a fight again" said Lo wen as she took a swig of her almost empty beer mug.  
  
Gijimu the oldest member of the mountain bandits laughed as he took another swig of his mug "good, good, that'll toughen the kid up" he said in a voice that indicated that he was very drunk.  
  
"Whatever you say big brother…" replied Lo wen as she placed her head on the table, obviously she had more drinks than she can handle, slowly she started to drift into a deep sleep on the bar table.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with a dragon knight!!" snorted Futch as he stood upon the fallen thief, satisfied of his somewhat meaningless victory.  
  
Shame gripped the young thief as he heard the arrogant words of the dragon knight; ignoring the pain that rampaged through his gut, his hand gripped the white dragon fiercely and yanked it of his face with strength he did not know he had, and threw it with all his power, the tiny dragon flew through the air in a way that he did not enjoy, but his trip soon came to an end, as the western wall of the bar welcomed him with a stone hard welcome, slowly he began to slide of the wall feeling pain all over his scaled body.  
  
"Heh take that ya damn…" Koyu could not continue his words because Futch's fist slammed hard into his jaw, knocking the bandit to the ground, not leaving it at that the knight jumped the thief and started punching the lights out of him.  
  
Fists were flying from both sides, and the only thing Shilo did was watch, but his anger did not subside, it did not matter who won this fight, because it won't get this beer or shame of his face, and the only thing he wanted was to beat up the one responsible for awakening his anger, and since they both had a part in this, why not beat the crap out of both of them? Of course he did not have to think twice to answer that question.  
  
Grabbing each boy by his collar pulling them apart they did not notice him as they tried punching each other by mistake both their punches connected the spiky haired gamblers jaw, in doing so they finally noticed that they had done a terrible mistake.  
  
Before they could even speak Shilo's death glare paralyzed their tongues "you damn brats!! That's it your both dead!!!" shouted the angry gambler, his voice coated with rage and fury.  
  
Futch was raised in the air and before he knew it the hand that was causing him to ascend flung him ferociously into the ground he was laying on before, the dragon knight winced in pain as he felt his body slam hard into the brown wood of the tavern, before the pain could disappear he felt a foot on his back that took away the option of getting up and running away.  
  
'I guess Koyu's going to get the beating first, heh and he deserves it' thought Futch as he waited to hear the results of the punishment.  
  
Pulling back his fist, Shilo glared at the young thief "any last words?" he spited, as he got ready to give this kid the beating of a life time.  
  
"Can't we talk this over?" spoke Koyu nervously although he knew it wouldn't help in anyway.  
  
Just when he was about to launch his punch, Shilo felt light tap on his shoulder "what the hell do you want? I am busy…" he said not turning around.  
  
The tap came again "get outta here, I am busy!!!" shouted Shilo obviously annoyed of the constant tapping, still refusing to turn his attention away from the bandit, as if he feared that if he took his eyes of the young thief he'd disappear with out a trace.  
  
But still the tap continued to annoy him "I SAID…" turning around this time, before he could continue what he was saying, a punch to the face knocked the gambler to the other side of the tavern, slamming him into a table on his way, the force of his body being thrown by the punch easily overwhelmed the table's legs breaking them causing it to topple to the ground, but the spiky haired gambler did not stop until his back connected to the wall.  
  
Gijimu stood in front of the fallen gambler, cracking his knuckles and smiling like a drunk "hey spike butt, pick on somebody your on size" he said in a strong and masculine voice.  
  
Getting up from the ground, Shilo dashed towards the mountain bandit, pulling back his hand in the process, ready to carve the thief's face with his fist, reaching Gijimu he swung at the mountain bandit's face "BASTARD!!!" shouting loudly as his punch tore through the air itching to break the middle aged thief's jaw.  
  
Reacting almost with pure instinct, Gijimu parried Shilo's fist with the back of his right hand, altering the path of the anger filled punch, causing it only to connect with thin air, half a second later Gijimu countered with his left hand unleashing an uppercut, seeing through the bandit's counter, Shilo took a step back avoiding the uppercut by a few inches and swiftly returned with a kick to the gut, stunning Gijimu, giving the Gambler enough time to strike the thief with a left hook to the jaw, causing the bandit to crumble to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Shilo, stop acting like a damn idiot or get the hell out!!!" screamed an annoyed Leona, not caring who won the fight, wishing that peace will return to her bar just like it returned to this war cursed land, and she was willing to do anything to achieve this wish, even if it meant that she had to kick every one out herself.  
  
Ignoring what's happening about her, Sierra stared into nothingness letting her train of thoughts take her away from the noise, loud laughter and annoying disputes, hoping that Pesmerga would show up soon, so she could leave this God forsaken place that reeked of humans and liquor 'why did I choose this place for a meeting with him?' she questioned her self for the umpteenth time.  
  
'Wouldn't it been better if I asked him to accompany me in a nice little stroll through the graveyard?' she wondered as she sighed and waited for her knight in black armor to come and take her away from all this.  
  
The small bar brawl that started with a simple accident now evolved into an all out war, as Shilo grabbed the young dragon knight and tossed him at the table of Rikimaru and Amada giving them an indirect invitation to participate in this fight.  
  
With that all of the bar patrons were thrown into a frenzy, even Anita got into this, knocking out guys who were twice her size, the only one who ignored this whole thing was Sierra, she was peacefully sitting on her stool, not caring about the 'silly' disputes of humans.  
  
Amongst the many noises that filled the bar the creaking sound of its door was only noticed by Sierra, instead of looking at the door, this time she let her vampiric powers sense the presence of the one behind the door, then she simply smiled and waited for the figure to enter as if she was testing her powers, to see if they still worked as they were supposed to, before anybody could pass through the opened door a chair was thrown at it, endangering the person who was about to enter the bar, if that person was normal, it would have been a crisis, but he wasn't, a swift blow of a sword sliced the chair cleanly in two.  
  
When the sound of metal cleaving wood caught the fighters attention, they all stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction the sound erupted from, to see Pesmerga with his sword drawn out of its scabbard, they did not have to see a frown on his face or to hear his voice ringed with rage, to know that he was angry, and that they'd all pay a hefty price for igniting his anger.  
  
Author's notes: well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I know not much action and not much angst, this is more of a small break kind of chap, next time the plot thickens or so I hope…  
  
Solid: it better thicken…  
  
M2D: what are you still doing here?  
  
Solid: Konami wanted me to make sure that you won't try to steal their copy wrights again…  
  
M2D: I see…anyway comments complains and flames and that you want to say about this fic is welcome… 


	5. A Dark Partnership

Broken chairs and tables filled the wooden floor of the Dragon castle tavern showing the scars of the brawl that had just taken place here, instead of continuing this fight the bar patrons stared at the back entrance of the bar where the black armored figure of Pesmerga stood, King Crimson drawn and a chair that was sliced cleanly in two at his feet.

Fear gripped the hearts of most the fighters, as Pesmerga continued his onslaught of death glares, blaming everyone who stood in front of him for the chair that was about to crash into him, the mob slowly began to panic throwing blames at each other and some apologizing, begging him to believe that it was not their fault and they had never even dreamed of doing something like this.

The many voices that rang in the background did not interest the dark knight, the only thing that was on his mind now was to punish the person who flung that chair at him, and since not one of them could bring forth the one guilty of this, the dark knight let no words escape his lips as he simply stepped forward, his constant glare thrusting a hole through the souls of the bar patrons.

The look of fear began to glue it self to the bar patrons faces, as they saw the dark knight take a step towards them, their minds trying to work out a solution to this unexpected problem, the normal bar patrons that weren't part of the stars of destiny were frightened and kept on begging him to accept their apology, Futch and Koyu were hiding under a table that was miraculously spared and was untouched by the other brawlers, cursing at them selves for starting the end of them, Lo wen and Anita were both asleep on the floor, the alcohol had finally got to them, Gijimu was one of the few who felt no fear under the cold gaze of the knight of darkness, was this pure bravery or the effects of alcohol on his brain we would never know, Rikimaru was in a similar state he just looked around, probably looking for a drink, Shilo did not show any signs of fear on his face but he felt it deep down inside of him, Amada stood still, the battle aura of the dark knight frightened him and excited him to no end.

"Its Shilo's fault!!!" one of the bar patrons shouted.

"What the hell did you say??!! Dumbass!!!" Shilo's hand gripped the man's tunic so hard; it seemed that if he put anymore force in to his grip the tunic would be torn apart.

The man muttered in a fearful voice that his words came out as meaningless murmurs, but then another voice came saying the exact same thing, slowly more voices followed blaming the spiky haired gambler, like an endless flood, their voices continued to drown Shilo with blame.

The blonde man shouts and threats went unheeded and ignored, as if he was only there to be punished, feeling great anger, Shilo was about to retaliate with his fists but then he took a glance at Pesmerga, he did not have to see the dark knight's eyes to know that they shifted from the bar patrons to him.

Suddenly all of the anger Shilo felt was frozen by the great fear that overcame him, his desire to deny what the others were saying was strong but his throat felt as dry as the desert, not a word escaped his mouth, he wanted to run but his feet felt like they were shackled to the ground by heavy steel chains, the gambler was only left with two choices, should he close his eyes and not see his punishment, or just gaze on like an idiot, both options seemed not too different.

"Wait a sec, horn boy!" the gruff voice of the drunken Rikimaru came roaring through the room,all eyes in the bar were on him, including Pesmerga's glaring orbs. The bar patrons whispered among their selves.Idiot, poor guy and stupid were amongst the many words traded between them, feeling sorry for the drunken fool who will soon regret saying those words.

"I was the one who threw that chair at ya! And I'd do it again, if I can find another!" all eyes were opened wide in surprise, the one thought that ran through the bar patrons minds at this time was 'what the hell is that idiot saying!!!' the whispers got louder and louder and it was only pared with the worry they felt for their stupid friend.

"So come on put'em up, horn boy!" Rikimaru put up his fists that were barely holding their stance, thanks to his overdose of alcohol, not just his hands, his whole body felt heavy and at the same time unstable, his eye vision was even worse, if he didn't know better he'd swear he saw three Pesmergas not one, but still his brave heart or idiotic drunken self couldn't let go of a challenge.

Pesmerga simply turned to face the red haired warrior and sheathed his King crimson, but instead of going into stance, he left his hands hanging by his sides.

"Afraid aren't ya horn boy?" said Rikimaru in a drunken laugh as he continued "but that won't save ya!! Here I come horn boy" as he said that, he was launched into a stride toward the dark knight, retreating his right fist, attempting to shove it into the vengeful warrior's face.

As he closed on the dark knight, Rikimaru roared as he released his fist, the attack came soaring through the air eager to slam into the vengeful knight's jaw, seeing the attack Pesmerga simply side stepped from Rikimaru's attack, letting his punch continue its trip through the air, that and the dizziness that Rikimaru felt caused him to stagger, but before falling the red haired warrior felt the taste of Pesmerga's back hand as it slammed into his right cheek, spinning him around and finally letting him tumble towards the mob.

Seeing the huge warrior crumble to the ground the bar patrons quickly made room for him to fall, not one bothering to catch him, obviously they didn't wish for the dark knight to think that they were on Rikimaru's side.

Rikimaru caused a shaking sensation as his body crashed into the wooden floor of the castle's tavern; everybody stared at the drunken man, body motionless except for his loud breathing.

Pesmerga stared blankly at the fallen warrior, he then smirked and was about to turn around only to see the drunken warrior get up, surprisingly Rikimaru charged at the knight of darkness with amazing speed, wanting nothing more at the moment then to smash the dark knight's face with his fist.

The vampire Queen Sierra Mikain gave her entire attention to this fight, there was nothing around her now, but Pesmerga and the 'idiotic' Rikimaru who tried helplessly to assault the vengeful warrior, the bar patrons whispers that she could have heard easily with her enhanced vampiric hearing were nothing more then silent murmurs in the background, it was as if she was the only one around to witness this fight.

The vampiress witnessed as the dark knight swiftly ducked under the gruff man's unleashed punch, avoiding his fist completely, then from his position he did a hundred and eighty degree spin, finally unleashing his fist at the red haired warrior's gut.

Not stopping at that, Pesmerga launched his left fist at Rikimaru's cheek, sending the huge man staggering backwards, then two fast jabs first from the right then another from the left, finally the dark knight returned his right hand by his side and swiftly sent it upwards, assaulting the red haired warrior with an uppercut.

With that Rikimaru's body went numb, his vision went black, and then he fell to the ground unconscious, every one stared at the dark knight with fear in their eyes, they hoped that he did not plan to kill their friend, but they knew very well that in a fight Pesmerga was not one to have mercy on the enemy.

The dark knight was about to step forward and at the same time, unsheathe his sword but he stopped 'Do you think killing this fool is a wise choice, dark knight?' a soft voice spoke into his head.

'Vampire...' he thought as he stood still 'now, now didn't we agree that you wouldn't call me that?' she sent him another mental message, while she sat in her seat showing no sign of doing that.

Ignoring what she spoke into his head, the dark knight was about to step forward once more but her voice came again 'I don't think you should do that Pesmerga' this time in a bit harsher tone.

'Do not interfere' he thought giving her a glare from the back of his eyes, one that was unnoticed by the terrified bar patrons.

'But what would you gain from killing this idiot, other than a huge delay for your quest of vengeance' she knew, by saying that she caught his attention.

When no thoughts of his were noticed by the vampire queen, she decided to continue 'remember he is one of the stars of destiny...just like us, so his death will not go unnoticed, and even if you can cut through the many soldiers and mages of this castle, it will still give Yuber more time to...' before she could continue, she felt that she was yanked out of her sitting place, causing her to gasp, although she found her self still sitting on her stool, she still felt the force of the power that pulled at her, she ignored it for the moment even though it lingered around her, she tried to mentally contact the dark knight once more, but to her surprise she could not, as if a force field that she could not breach surrounded the knight of darkness.

She turned her head to see the black knight turn around to return her gaze, and before she could say or do anything, he walked in a slow pace towards her, and then he looked her in the eye, she returned his enigmatic gaze with one of her own, for a long while they glared at each other, the tension between those two was felt by all the bar patrons, they did not know what was between those two but all they knew is that they better keep out of it if they want to stay alive.

Outside of the bar, staring through glass window was the same figure who spied on the knight of darkness and the vampiress on the fateful night they made their pact "hehehe now it look likes that they are going to kill each other...heh, I guess they are my ticket out of this boring place" said the stranger as he kept his head low and tried his best to hide his presence from the odd couple in the bar.

After thirty seconds of constant eye contact that felt like thirty years for the frightened bar patrons who prayed that the two creatures of darkness wouldn't start fighting in the bar, Pesmerga finally stopped the staring contest between him and the vampire queen by stepping away from her gaze and walking towards the door, Sierra was confused by his current behavior and even more confused at the fact that she couldn't make a mental connection with the vengeful knight, but she knew that if she wanted to go through the wall of confusion that has blocked her path she must follow the knight of darkness.

Not wanting to make the situation anymore suspicious than it was, the True rune bearer decided to wait for a few minutes before following the dark knight's trail, even though her unusual excitement urged her to move, she didn't budge from her place and acted like nothing happened, for this was nothing to the strong urge for blood she had in the past before she could grasp control of the Blue Moon rune.

'It's not like it would look anymore suspicious if I follow him' thought Sierra as she watched the bar patrons awaken from their living nightmare, they started to fix up the bar under the orders and threats of Leona, who was enraged by their clueless actions.

The vampiress got out the bar swiftly, so fast that no one noticed her disappearance for quite a while, walking in the hall now the vampire queen did not see any of the castle residents around, just a few suits of armor stacked on both sides of the wall, she could have sworn that the suit of black armor next to one of the normal iron armor frames was just another empty armor if it wasn't for the half shown face under the helmet and the dreadful presence the owner of the armor carried with him, Pesmerga stood as still as a statue, back against the wall, right hand next to his King crimson, he watched the child of the night as she drew nearer, his attitude of trust no one was up and running as usual.

"You don't have to be this careful around me, I am your partner after all" Sierra smiled, as she stopped in front of the dark knight.

"I trust no one vampire" said Pesmerga in his usual cold tone of speech.

"Now didn't we agree you wouldn't call me that?" giggled Sierra as she swiftly placed her arm next to his neck and felt the blood pulsing through his veins.

By the time she did that, half of King crimson was unsheathed, and Pesmerga's eyes observed her every movement like an eagle observed his prey "you have to keep your part of the deal if you want me to keep mine" said the pale girl as she pulled her hand away from the vengeful knight's neck.

She knew that even though she couldn't see the dark knight's eyes that they were glaring at her with anger 'to be caught off guard like this, I must not let this happen again' the knight of darkness mentally scolded himself as he walked past the vampire queen.

He then continued walking in the hall way before but soon he stopped as the vampiress appeared in front of him "now is this anyway to treat a lady? Especially when that lady is your partner and you were late, and left her alone in a bar filled with drunken men" said Sierra in a way that seemed sarcastic but at the same time felt so honest.

"You never specified a time, and I don't think any man would want to have anything to do with you" said the knight of darkness in an emotionless tone of speech.

"Oh and now you're saying that I am not beautiful enough to attract men? You really know how to treat a partner don't you?" said Sierra her voiced smothered in sarcasm.

"I never asked you to be my partner" said Pesmerga while his hand wandered around his broad sword's hilt.

Putting her hand on her forehead as if having a headache the pale girl sighed loudly, feeling pretty annoyed at the dark knight's rude yet expected attitude "listen, I know you don't like me or trust me, but you have to admit your going no where with your quest of vengeance with out me, and I am going no where with my hunt without help, and no one will help me but you, I would have asked Kahn but he's not around" said the vampire queen as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

A cloud of silence engulfed Pesmerga and Sierra, Sierra stood still this time her back was against the wall and waiting for a reply from the knight of darkness, for a while no words were exchanged between the two.

Feeling discouraged at what he heard from the Blue moon rune bearer, Pesmerga remained silent, he could not bring himself to trust her let alone take his hand away from the hilt of his sword, even though he knew her words held nothing but the truth, it annoyed him that he really needed her help to get Vengeance against 'Yuber...' as then name crossed his thoughts he felt hate and malice swirl inside of him like a whirlpool of doom.

With out warning Pesmerga lunged at Sierra, his fist pulled back getting enough momentum to launch his punch, the vampire queen stared blankly into space, as if she knew that somehow nothing was going to happen to her, the vengeful swordsman's fist crashed into the armor frame next to Sierra, digging a hole through the chest plate of that armor.

A smile was drawn on the pale girl's face "did you get him?" said Sierra as she turned around to see the result of the dark knight's attack.

Pesmerga shook his head and turned to the hallway leading to the many rooms of the castle "leave it to me, he can't be far..." said the vampiress as she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, hearing that the dark knight walked towards the sound of giant wings flapping.

'whew that was close...shouldn't have underestimated those two...hehehe too late now, I guess I'll have to face their wrath...or not hehehehe' thought Sid as his wings carried him through the hall way of the castle, the spooky winger, flew as fast as he could not wanting to be caught by the ones he spied on all this time, he turned quickly and flew up the stairs, feeling that he could stop for a moment to catch his breath, he halted his rushed flight just in time to avoid a horizontal slash from Sierra's hand, the slash barely missed as it took some of the winger's bangs.

"Hello hehehehe" laughed Sid as he avoided a rising slash from the vampire queen by back flipping down the stairs, almost losing his balance when landing on one of the steps he hovered down by flapping his wings lightly and then broke into a dash, looking back he didn't see the vampiress following him.

"Hehehehe lost her, now to lay lo..." before he continued what he was saying, the winger was knocked to the ground by a vicious back hand from the knight of darkness that stood over him, offering the pole arm user a death glare.

Still feeling a stinging pain from the vengeful knight's blow the winger put his hand over his cheek, but he still kept that sadistic smile of his, as if the dark knight's appearance did not threaten him, actually he looked more amazed than afraid, as to how the dark knight and the vampire switched so easily between bickering with each other, to working together to catch him or was this all planned, he never knew.

In a few moments Sierra appeared next to the dark knight surrounded by white smoke, a smile on her face, and her hands crossed in front of her chest, feeling slight happiness at catching the black winged creature, she didn't move a muscle as she saw the dark knight unsheathe his sword place its edge next to the fallen winger's neck.

Instead of cowering in fear and begging for his life the winger's smile grew as he stared at the creatures of darkness with intent eyes, and not soon after the winger broke into a frightening laugh "I can see that death doesn't frighten you winger" said the vampire as she shortened the distance between her and Sid by taking a few steps towards him, she then kneeled down to face the long haired pole arm user, and he simply gave her one of his sadistic looks.

"Why were u spying on us?" asked Pesmerga, his deep voice seeming to rumble through out the hallway.

"Hehehehehe...do you really want to know?" the winger answered with a question of his own, his annoying laughing never stopping for a minute.

Pesmerga's answer was only by closing the distance between the black winged creature's neck and the edge of his broad sword "hehehe I guess you really want to know" said Sid while smiling at his capturer.

"I was bored" said the winger as he laughed loudly, his laugh seemed to echo throughout the whole castle.

As if falling into rhythm with the winger, Sierra began laughing, but as for the knight of darkness he only seemed more annoyed at what was going on "not bad Winger, you don't feel death and you made me laugh, now if tell me how much you know about all this I might let you live and..." Sierra stopped for a minute to see if the winger was interested in what she said or wasn't.

Sid's eyes gleamed with excitement, feeling interest and curiosity beyond his imagination; the vampire queen's voice seemed to feed his excitement even more, as if she was manipulating him "and?" asked said almost shaking while saying that word.

"I could save you from this boredom" said the pale girl as she watched Pesmerga's glare from the back of her eye, she understood it was to warn her not to decide things on her own, even though they worked together to catch this spy, it seemed that he still didn't trust her.

Before anything else could be said the weird winger began explaining how he saw Sierra and followed her, and about everything he saw and heard, to such detail that it made the two creatures of darkness feel astonished at the great spying abilities of the spooky winger, but of course they never showed their amazement on their faces, but some how the winger knew they impressed.

"...and that's all I heard and saw" said the winger as he released another one of his strange laughs.

The vampire queen seemed to be deep in thought, considering what the winger had said, as for Pesmerga he looked like he lost interest half way through the tale, as for the winger he sat cross legged, a sadistic smile on his face, awaiting an answer from the Blue moon rune bearer.

Time marched for a few seconds, and that's all took for Sierra to stop her train of thought and gaze at the winger "I guess your words hold the truth winger" said Sierra as she looked at the dark knight from the back of her eye to see him nod slightly.

"Ok you're coming with us" said the vampire queen before Sid, or Pesmerga could say anything about it.

Just when the knight of darkness was about to deny what she has just decided, he felt her trying to send him a telepathic message, and this time he allowed it 'you know he would be a great help in your hunt for Yuber' Pesmerga at first didn't say anything, then he looked directly at the vampire queen 'I don't care if he tags along or not' the dark knight replied mentally.

'Then what's the problem?' asked the pale girl in a mental voice, as she turned around to face the dark knight.

'Don't decide things about this hunt without me having a say in it, or you'll be missing a head vampire' the telepathic reply of the dark knight was as cold and sharp as his speech, then the dark knight turned around and was heading outside, the vampire smiled, she seemed to enjoy annoying the knight of darkness.

"Hehehehe...I'll get my stuff and join you two outside" said Sid as he took off towards the castle cemetery.

Sierra quickly followed the knight of darkness outside, only to be greeted by a sacrilegious glare from the back of his eye, it seemed to only make her smile grow larger, they both walked to the castle gate, Sierra tried to contact the knight of darkness many times with her telepathic powers, only to find that the wall that blocked any mental connection with the dark knight was up once more.

"If you have anything to say, use your mouth" said the dark knight in a harsh tone of speech that could make the strongest tremble.

"As expected from the one who hunts Yuber" replied the vampire in a voice molded with amazement and sarcasm, talking about his ability to repel her mental words.

"What do you want?" asked the knight of vengeance in a chilling voice that could freeze any listener's heart, not wishing to waste his precious time in unnecessary conversations.

"I want to ask someone else to join us" said the vampire bluntly, it seemed like she has read his thoughts of not wanting to waste any time.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way...I don't give a damn" spoke the dark knight his words coated with an emotionless feel.

"You won't be disappointed" giggled sierra as she spoke to Pesmerga and with that her form diminished from the dark knight's sight in a cloud of mist.

The knight of vengeance turned around and stared at the wilderness beyond the castle gates, many centuries passed by him while he was pursuing his enemy, his most hated person, the one who took everything from him; he vowed that he would not stop until he killed that demon he once called a companion, his feelings of hatred and malice never stopped lingering through his mind, nothing else in the world mattered to him, but to kill that unspeakable creature, this was Pesmerga's mission, and through any means he planned to finish it, and beyond these gates he must walk to begin yet another step in his quest of vengeance.


	6. Bloody Master, Monstrous Servant

Yo! Hows everybody doin? Me? I am doin ok, anyway before I begin this chap I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chap: Aki, Bynon, White shadow, Sacrificial hero. Thanks people and I also want to explain something to bynon before I begin, just wanted to explain that the stars of destiny who were at Leona's bar were not of Pesmerga's level of power or so I think, the big shots like Flik, Victor and Humphry weren't there, it was only the people I named but if I am mistaken and some them r as powerful as Pesmerga then I was unjust to them and I'll try to fix my mistake.

Now lets begin sound of gun being loaded

Snake: aren't you forgetting something?

M2D: suikoden is the property of Konami I am making no money of this fic raising both of his hands in the air

Snake: good…

M2D: with that over, lets begin…

Flames of yellow and red burned violently upon the torches of Dragon castle's warehouse. Shedding a few drops of light on the ocean of darkness that ruled most of the area, giving the gift guidance in the dark hallway made of paved stones that reflected the light of the torches, helping to spread the light along. Giving the ones that walked through them a more peaceful journey between the rock paved walls.

If anyone walked the right distance, they could see an opening in the wall to their right and that's where the warehouse was. Guarded by none other than Barbara, she stood there most of the time getting whatever anyone wanted in or out of storage. Wearing her usual orange dress, covering half of her brown hair with a cloth and keeping a grim look on her face, to chase away any kid who wanted to sneak in to the Castle's storage unnoticed.

Stillness and silence loomed over the warehouse area; it appeared that even the rats decided not to shatter the soundless barrier with their squeaks. Barbara yawned, it seemed it would be yet another day for her to stand idly there and do nothing. She missed the old days when she used to have a lot of work to do, mainly storing what Riou had brought back from his adventures, but now it was once a week that she really had to work and that's to store food for the castle restaurant or some extra weapons that weren't needed. If she hadn't already made arrangements with somebody who wanted to pick up a certain item, she would have stayed in her room all day, she yawned loudly, boredom could be noticed all over her face.

"I can see that lots of people are bored today" spoke a voice from the darkness of the castle storage, destroying the barrier of silence that coved the area that was only wavered by the crackling of torches burning flames before.

Barbara turned from left to right a worried look on her face, thinking it's a thief or something of the like, next to her she noticed a wooden stick she grabbed it. Just incase she needed to lay a storm of pain on the thief's head, and while at it she swiped a torch from its handle on the wall, to better see in this barely lighted area.

"Who's there???!!! Show you yourself!!!" said the women in charge of guarding the warehouse while swinging the stick in her hand at the air. Trying to strike fear into anyone daring to try and steal from her precious storage.

"Do you treat all your customers this way?" the voice came again, but armed with a torch this time Barbara could see that the owner of the voice was a pale girl in a white dress with a lazy smile on her face.

"Oh…Sierra" sighed the women obviously glad it was the customer she awaited and not a thief.

"Don't go sneaking around here ya here! You almost gave me a heart attack!" said the Women as she walked into the warehouse to get what her customer ordered, throwing the stick away as she entered.

Sierra only giggled lightly at the orange clad women's comment, as she waited for her, she could hear the sound of many locks clicking and the sound of chains hitting the floor. Only to be followed by the unpleasant sound of a creaking iron door and from that sound anyone could tell it was rusted.

It only took a few seconds for the brown haired to reappear holding a giant slab of meat in one of her arms. The other was still carrying the torch, obviously it helped her see better when she was in the dark storage room, she handed the piece of meat to Sierra as she walked towards torch's grip on the wall, and got busy reattaching the torch she snatched out of fear.

"Thanks alot" said the vampiress, her voice coated in a mixture of happiness and wickedness, a grin like smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah sure, look I know it's not my business what you…" as Barbara turned around to continue what she was saying to the girl clad in a white, she found no one there, she turned her head to the left and to the right and saw nothing but the darkness. It seems that her mysterious customer left in the same way she came.

The sun was shinning brightly outside of Dragon Castle. Its rays barely disrupted by the thin white clouds that floated in the ocean above us we call the sky. Many sounds were heard, the sound of birds singing a morning melody to all who walk the courtyard of the castle, the sound of people chatting discussing daily issues or talking to merchants, trying to take hold of a price that would not hurt their budget for whatever they plan to buy. Some did not bother with idle talk and spent their time honing their fighting skills like the two kobolds Gengen and Gabocha, the older one being Gengen was noticeable because of his bigger build, light brown fur and a simple green tunic with a sword in hand, the younger kobold Gabocha was the one with short white fur and dark brown ears, wearing regular cloths that civilian kobolds usually wore, the kobold warrior was obviously teaching his apprentice the way of the sword, the younger kobold watched eagerly as his senior did a few basic swings that seemed to fill the young pup with joy.

But not all were into talking or training; some were just enjoying the weather and resting like the young boy sitting under a tree, he was wearing a yellow tunic while his neck was covered in a red scarf, armed with a self made yet fine bow and a quiver of arrows behind his back. That was the Woodsman Kenssion and next to him was his faithful companion Shiro, the wolf-dog hybrid was lying under the tree next to his master enjoying the soft breeze that ran through his white fur. The white beast yawned and turned his head to take a glimpse of his master, who was soundly sleeping under the tree's relaxing shadow.

Deciding to give into slumber as well, Shiro lowered his head, only to raise it once more, catching the sweet smell of fresh meat with his sensitive nose. He quickly got up and ran swiftly from his resting spot under the tree and towards the smell of what probably could become his next meal.

Shiro's feet were barely touching the grass filled ground as he dashed to wherever his nose pointed, as the wolf-dog hybrid got closer to the west side of the castle the smell got stronger. He passed by many residents of the castle but paid them no mind, finally after running along the giant wall made out of grey pieces of paved stones and passing the watch tower at the west Shiro halted his running to stop under a tree that was on the exact opposite side of the tree he and his master rested under. The reason for stopping was very obvious. For his trusty sense of smell told him that his prey was between the trees branches, he looked up not expecting what he saw in between the web of brown tree branches.

Sierra Yawned as she waited for her trap to ensnare a certain someone. Looking from left to right with her vampiric eyes, she did not see any sign of her desired catch for the day, she felt an unbelievable amount of boredom, she was good at waiting but, she has done a lot of it for hundreds of years but just because she was good at it did not mean she enjoyed it. She was sitting on a tree branch taking cover from the annoying rays of the sun and that was thanks to the pond of green leafs that covered the upper side of the tree and only let a few droplets of light through, that was thanks t a few holes in its wall of green, like an old roof that has not been fixed on a rainy day. Not only did she wish to get away from the sun's light but also from the peoples eyes, she did not wish to be bothered as she waited for her prey to show up, not that the people staring at her annoyed her so much as to make her feel unwelcome and that was totally fine with her but not while she was doing something important.

Sensing a new presence near the tree, the pale girl looked down swiftly only to see Shiro sniffing about the tree as he kept his eyes focused at her, she knew exactly what brought the white furred hunter to her. So she playfully removed the piece of meat out of the place she hid it. Earning barks of joy from the wolf-dog hybrid, she waved it from left to right to see him follow it with his eyes.

"You want it don't you?" she asked the dog teasingly, waving the piece of meat some more, getting many happy barks from the white furred creature.

"Then catch it!" she said as she threw the slab of red meat into the air, she observed how the dog moved exactly under the shadow of his meal, obviously he earned this experience thanks to his many years of hunting with Kenssion.

With only five feet between him and his meal, Shiro launched himself into the air; his body seemed to be hovering as he was inches away from his long awaited prize. He opened his mouth and almost felt the taste before the slab of meat even touched his jaws. Sadly that feeling was all he had to settle for, his moment of happiness was crushed as he felt a hand come over his head and block his view, canceling the beautiful view of his meal, not only that he felt the hand push him downward lowering his rising form into the ground once more.

The hand left Shiro's face, letting the wolf-dog hybrid regain his sight once more only to witness the ground closing in fast to his descending body; he quickly prepared to land on the solid grass filled ground, landing on his four paws he swiftly turned around to see who was the one who stole the feeling of joy from his heart.

There stood a man, he had light brown skin and nothing to cover his upper body but a simple green vest, which he didn't bother to close showing off his slightly muscled chest and abdomen. He also wore a yellow trouser and kept it on with a brown leather belt, he also had brown hair and an attitude to be reckoned with, he was known as Bob, a normal name for a not so normal individual.

Shiro growled at Bob for stealing his well sought out meal, anger flaring in the dog's eyes as he planed to attack the lycanthrope and take back what was his. But one terrifying look from the back of the brown haired boy's eye sent fear into the hybrid's mind and heart and caused him to run back to his master yelping like a wounded puppy.

"That was pretty mean" said the vampiress in a sarcastic tone of speech as she giggled at the lycanthrope.

"That's the law of the jungle" said Bob in harsh tone as he sniffed at the peace of meat he was holding.

"Its not poisoned you know" said Sierra in a faked innocent tone that was easily noticeable to anyone.

"And I am supposed to believe ya? Miss that was mean" said Bob in a rather angry tone as he turned around his vest flaring around as he did. Eyes glaring at the vampire queen that sat on the tree next to him.

Giggling at what the brown haired lycanthrope said, the pale girl jumped from the tree and activated her vampiric powers letting her float down in a rather elegant way a purple aura surrounding her as she did, after landing she smiled at Bob and slowly walked towards him. Her smile never wavering an inch as if her face was a beautiful portrait.

Bob took a few steps back, his battle stick ready in his right hand, just incase the pale women in front of him decided to try anything sneaky. His other hand carried the slab of meat not letting it go or eating it, suspicion and hunger fought inside of him and it was obvious that their battle was still undecided.

"Why so angry and cautious? Relax I won't bite you, I stopped feeding on blood a long time ago, well maybe I took sip yesterday" said the true rune bearer as she laughed at Bob's confused actions.

"What the hell do you want? I know you didn't bring this piece of meat out of goodwill towards that dog!" said Bob, anger coating his voice as he gripped his staff more firmly, while his other hands held the stake of meat with such force, that his nails were digging into it.

"I just wanted to see if you'd still make a good servant" said the girl dressed in white and blue as she giggled at the angry lycanthrope.

"I am no body's servant!!!" growled the brown haired young man, his teeth beginning to press against each other; showing his white fangs, while his nails seemed to get slightly longer, their tips becoming pointy.

"Oh…then why did you show up to take your fee?" mocked Sierra, her voice smothered in playfulness and sarcasm, her fingers moving through her white hair while her eyes offered a lazy gaze to the rage filled warrior that stood in front of her.

"SHUT UP!!!!" shouted the wolf lycanthrope as he charged at the vampire queen, throwing the piece of meat away, the hand that was holding what humiliated him gripped his staff as he planed to slam it into her skull.

The staff spun with the swift movement of the lycanthropic warrior's nimble fingers, he charged at the coven mistress. Raising his spinning staff high above his head, Bob brought one of its sides down at the time the spinning reached the descending side; adding more power to the angered warrior's attack.

Seeing the attack that was coming towards her, Sierra didn't seem to care much about it but just as the strike was about to claim her she simply back flipped, her semi flying form moving with amazing elegance, in the process avoiding the monstrous attack that struck the ground instead of her head but she did see the results of the attack she just evaded. A cloud of dust erupted in a circle like form from the spot the wooden staff landed on; showing the lycanthropic warrior's strength.

Yawning as she landed, Sierra watched as Bob charged at her staff first, planning to run it through her, but sadly for him the vampire queen simply side stepped avoiding the enraged lycanthrope's attack completely.

Just as he was going to pull back his weapon to try again. Bob felt a force pull against his, preventing him from acquiring his killing tool, he watched the other side of his weapon to see that the Blue moon rune bearer has grabbed the other end of his staff and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Let go!!!" growled the wolf lycanthrope with an intense voice, only to receive yet another bored yawn from Sierra.

"Just answer my question, are you interested in vengeance against the one who helped destroy your village?" said the vampiress in a lazy tone, while she focused most of her vampiric physical strength into her arm so she would have the ability to refrain Bob from getting his staff back.

"How…" as if the power in his muscles was stripped away from him, he stopped trying to pull back his staff and stood as still as a stone.

"Do I know that Windy burned down your village? Because your simple mind is like an open book to me" said Sierra in a voice smothered with amusement, it seemed like she enjoyed surprising people.

"She's already dead!" shouted the wolf lycanthrope annoyed by the insult he received from the girl in white.

"Yes…but the man who helped her is still very much alive" replied the vampire in a calm voice, like the whole situation didn't matter to her.

Rage started to fill the lycanthropic warrior's heart. Houses burning down, friends and family being killed mercilessly and in the midst of it all Windy stood there with a man in black armor next to her, laughing her voice full of cruelty. All of these images filled Bob's mind, his hands shaking with hatred, the desire to kill filled his soul.

Sierra gazed at him, as not only a change of emotions was noticeable on the warrior but also a change of appearance, hair was starting to appear on his limbs, fangs increasing in size and sharpness, claws formed from his fingernails, his facial appearance no longer bared the look of man but the look of a beast.

Swiftly the vampire queen locked her eyes with those of the raging beast that was in front of her. Sending hypnotic waves through her orbs that assaulted Bob's enraged mind, instead of harm it brought a calming feel to the wolf lycanthrope's thoughts, his anger and the clam feeling played a tug of war inside of his head and the winner would control Bob's next few actions.

Few moments passed by, revealing to us the victor of the battle of emotions. Bob was barely supporting himself on his staff, as he breathed heavily but no matter how tired he was he still gazed at the pale girl that had some how quenched the thirst of his anger and silenced his rage.

"I think from that little outburst of yours I got an answer" said Sierra as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Do you know… where that… man is?" questioned Bob in a harsh voice while his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I have a clue, but if you want to know it you have to come with someone who is also hunting the same man" said Sierra in a tone that could be mostly identified by the words check mate.

All that the vampiress received from the brown haired boy was nod, and it seemed that was enough to satisfy her but before the lycanthrope could say anything he noticed that the blue moon rune bearer began to fade into a pure white mist leaving him with a few words that sealed his role in this journey "meet me at the gate."

Standing near the castle gate like the dreaded sculpture of a horned demon was Pesmerga; his usual emotionless mask hid the annoyance he felt inside of him. He did not desire to waste anymore time, all he wanted was to start the search for his mortal enemy but since the vampiress who was now his partner hasn't arrived yet, he was forced to wait for her, if only to respect the bond partnership he had with her.

Next him was Dragon Castle's weirdest resident, Sid the winger, as usual he stood there with a sinister smile on his wicked façade, hands crossed over his chest, sometimes he'd give out a chuckle or a small laugh that would throw worry in the hearts of many but to Sid's dismay, Pesmerga wasn't among those many. The winger also felt bored but the excitement that the vampire queen promised him kept his heart lit with a raging flame of determination.

Just as he was about to take another ride on his train of hatred filled thoughts, Pesmerga felt a pair of wicked eyes lock on to him. He turned his head to see the long haired winger smiling at him.

Spinning his spear in front of him, the creepy winger released another one of his horror filled laughs, earning an expected reply from the knight of darkness, his right hand resting on the hilt of his broad sword while giving Sid a cold glare that could freeze a whole ocean.

"HEHEHEHE wouldn't u like to impale Yuber on this baby" said the winger while he stopped spinning his trusty weapon, its edge pointing at the blue sky.

The winger received no reply as the dark knight crossed his arms and stood against the wall. Hearing his most hated enemy's name hastened his ride to his malice filled thoughts and memories.

Out of nowhere a hazy white mist started gathering in front of the two dwellers of darkness. Slowly the mist began to abandon its cloudy substance as it embraced physical form. Hair white as snow, pale skin, eyes that offered a lazy gaze to the two spectators and a small mysterious smile that was never known to be genuine or fake.

"Hello you two, I hope you're getting along with each other" said Sierra in her usual sarcastic tone of speech as she cut the distance between her and her companions, by walking a few steps forward.

She got no answer from the enigmatic dark knight but she did get a happy nod from the spooky winger next to him. Before she could reply to any of them, foot steps were heard closing on to them.

As the sound of feet against the grass filled land got closer, the dark ones could see the figure of Bob getting closer to them, and finally when he was only a few steps away from Sid he stopped and stared at the trio of darkness.

"I am sure you know Pesmerga and Sid, Bob" said Sierra, her smile not wavering a bit.

"Just tell me who the one after Yuber is!!" shouted Bob in a rage filled voice while gripping his staff tightly.

Sierra simply pointed at Pesmerga, and backed away feeling that Bob was walking towards the knight of darkness, she knew what the wolf lycanthrope planed to do and she also knew that she had no business what so ever in it.

"I know you're more powerful than I am, my instinct tells me so…so I will let you kill him, but if you can't kill him I'll do it my self!!!" said the wolf lycanthrope as he faced the dark knight, his staff still held tightly in his right hand, not caring if thing he just said was idiotic or not.

"Stay out of my way…" was the only thing that escaped the vengeful knight's lips as he turned around and began walking out of Dragon Castle.

His companions followed silently, their leader beginning the journey with no speech or encouragement, but were their anything to say? This was a mission of Vengeance, each of them joined out of their own personal reasons, they chose to come, their was no sense of duty to bind them and no loyalty towards a common goal, for this was a mission that only involved hatred and pain.

As they walked through the grass filled plain of this continent they knew that the path they all chose was undecided as the wind that blew in their faces, as they traveled these mostly empty landscapes, they knew that whatever land they saw Yuber on, that piece of earth would be died red either by his blood or theirs.

Another chapter comes to an end, like I said before and will say again and again comments, complaints and flames are all welcome.


	7. Darkness of the first step

Yo! I am very very sorry for the late update and because I was so late in updating I made this chapter extra long! I hope you will all enjoy reading it.

As for the disclaimer, yes konami still owns suikoden.

Snake: will you just show your cards or give up!

M2D: fine shows cards

Snake: damn!

M2D: eat that mr.mustachio full house!

Snake: don't diss the mustache pulls out his gun

M2D: yes sir…

A flock of doves flew through the air, no bird of prey or strong wind was present to stop their graceful glide through the cloud filled sky, they fluttered their tiny wings causing a feather or two to fall down to the earth. One of those white feathers slowly descended towards the landscape belonging to the Dunan Army, which was now a witness to a bloody battle.

This battle like many others was unfair, not to the four frightening strangers but to the pack of monstrous wolves that were bigger in size than normal wolves and to the female human like lesser demon that led them. Two wolves ran swiftly through the grass lands, fangs bared and claws ready to rip their enemy, but it seems they were unwise to choose the enigmatic winger for an adversary.

One of wolves jumped to the side of the winger while the other took the front side of their dark winged prey. To this behavior, Sid only gave a sadistic smile before he partly spread his black wings and did a three hundred and sixty spin, slamming the blunt side of his spear into the wolf that was in front of him, and greeting his companion with the blade of the spear.

The short sharp blade of the spear easily pierced through the furry neck of the wolf, causing it to give a wallowing yelp of pain, but it was cut short when the creepy long haired winger impaled the wolf to the ground. While this happened the other wolf slowly began to recover from the shock the blunt object has given it and jumped at the ignorant winger's back.

Another side of the battle involved Bob the lycanthrope and three grey wolves that surrounded him; they growled and barked, in an attempt to scare the lycanthropic warrior. Not intimidated by their actions, Bob charged at the wolf in front of him ignoring the rest of the fanged beasts.

Holding his staff with his two hands he quickly slammed one of its ends into the right side wolf's head, continuing this move by raising his staff upwards then slamming it with a roar into the grey monster's forehead. Not even giving it time to yelp in pain, Bob quickly stepped into the grey beast's left side and launched a swift kick towards the wolf's injured head causing it to fly a few feet away from the raging lycanthrope.

Picking up the sound of the two wolves running towards him, he grabbed the end of his staff and did a one hundred and eighty spin, smashing the other end into one of his enemies head, not ending the move their, Bob gave more strength to his arms and swung the wolf hit by his staff into its companion.

As one of them began to regain it senses, it only found the end of the lycanthrope's staff bashing his head in. Bob soon continued his assault, slamming the tip of his staff into the grey furred beast countless times, aiming upwards, downwards and to the side keeping the monster airborne with his countless hits. His weapon hitting random spots on the wolf's body, finally he pulled back on his staff to get enough momentum and then released his blunt weapon into the beaten wolf's body finishing it off.

His ears warned him once more, forcing the lycanthropic warrior to turn to his side. Only to see a raging wolf lunging at him with full force, Fangs bared and ready to rip anything apart.

Not far away, the Coven Mistress 'played' with the 'cute puppies' or so she thought of them. Evading their relentless attacks with minor effort as if she anticipated every move they made. One of them ran towards her aiming to bite her arm with his sharp fangs. But his teeth only met air as he saw her a few inches away. Another jumped at her hungering to latch into her neck with his killer jaws.

To this she simply lowered her head a bit, just enough to avoid her attacker with pure elegance. A third wolf, hoping to catch her off guard, jumped at her from the back, to the grey furred attacker, it seemed that his fangs would soon meet flesh, but at that moment its teeth only bit into air. To his left, Sierra stood showing no sign of previous movement as if she teleported there.

Before the wolf could land on his feet, the Blue moon rune bearer raised her hand into the sky and brought it down on the wolf's exposed upper neck. Cutting through the fanged beast's flesh, meat and bone with ease, when her hand reached the end of the wolfs lower neck its head fell down and rolled towards its other comrades, accompanying it was an eruption of red blood from its beheaded body.

The other wolves looked at their companions lifeless head, knowing from the stench of blood that filled the air that it was dead. Their growls got louder and more ferocious, eyes glared at the one who killed their friend. Sierra simply stared at them, her lazy smile not leaving her pale face. "How cute" she said in a low whisper like voice.

Charging towards the vampire queen, one of the three wolfs jumped at her, his aim was her neck, while the other planned to assault her lower body. This make shift plan made by their hunter like minds seemed perfect, but to sierra this was merely…"child's play". Those words were released from her lips as she jumped into the air meeting the airborne monster face to face, at that moment she smiled at the wolf before he could do anything to her and brought her arm back and quickly extended it forward, at the same time piercing through the grey wolf's chest and coming out of its back, causing the creatures blood to gush out of the forcefully made hole in its chest like a red waterfall.

She pulled her hand out just as fast as she placed it in, giving the chance to more of the red liquid to leak out of the now dead beast. Its body tumbled to the ground, upon lying on the grassy carpet, the pool of blood that surrounded its body left a red stain on the land that was smothered with greenery.

Upon landing she placed her feet on the back of one of the wolves that attempted to assault her from the ground. Using its furry grey body as leverage to throw her self in the air once more, while in the air she elegantly side flipped to the right of the raging beasts, her glide like motion through the air soon ended as soon as her white shoes touched the blood drenched ground, causing a light ripple to rumble through the pool of blood.

At that point the two monstrous wolves came to a complete halt and shifted their eerie yellow eyes to the girl clad in white who at that time didn't seem to look in their direction, her attention was stolen by something else or someone else, quickly sinking their teeth into this chance the two bloodthirsty beasts ran toward the pale girl, their objective: to make sure that their enemy will become their dinner.

The one to snatch the vampire queen's gaze was the Dark Knight Pesmerga; his silent, dreaded advance toward the lesser demon and the two monstrous wolves next to her was to Sierra a more interesting sight than the sight of her enemies.

Glaring and barking at the knight of darkness, the two wolves hoped to at least make him fall into a pit of hesitation. But to no avail the steps of the vengeful knight did not stop, their almost soundless trampling on the grass beneath them sent a chill down the demon's spine. The lesser demon immediately motioned her henchman to attack and watched them as they dashed towards the man in black armor.

Pesmerga reacted simply by drawing his runic broad sword from its sheath. Holding the weapon in his right hand, he simply let his hand fall by his side. Not even bothering to get into stance to face his opponents. He simply stood in place, awaiting the two beasts to draw near.

In those few moments Pesmerga's vengeance obsessed mind took a ride on his hate filled train of thought. Drifting upon thoughts of the vampire queen who he started this pact with, does she have a clue where Yuber is? Or might appear? Is she taking this seriously? Is she toying with him? These thoughts only seemed to serve as food for his hungry flame of rage. He halted the stroll through his trail of thoughts and jumped back to realty to see the two grey beasts that were quite a distance away from him, airborne and only a few inches away from his body.

Almost instantly the dark knight raised his double bladed weapon, so that the hilt of his sword would reach his shoulder level and pulled back at it with all his might then unleashed it upon the head of the grey wolf that was on his right side with a fierce diagonal slash. The sword cut through the fanged monster's body with ease, drawing blood at the instant it made contact, causing a multitude of drops of the red liquid to splash on the black armor of Pesmerga.

Not wasting a moment, the vengeful knight with a twist of his wrist changed the position of his King Crimson and delivered a swift diagonal slash that was aimed to the sky. Slicing through the grey furred attacker on its way to its highest possible reach, causing another out burst of blood to connect with armor of the knight of darkness, making the sword wielding knight look like a blood drenched demon.

Saying that the vampire queen would end up like those two lifeless wolves now lying beneath his feet would be a lie, for if it turns out that she is toying with him, Pesmerga made a resolve to make her death much more painful, but before he could go on with his after battle thoughts, he heard a loud screech and as the knight of darkness looked towards the direction the sound came from, he only saw flames engulfing him in a massive blazing inferno of red and yellow.

Noticing that blazing fire was very easy, but to a person like Sid who was still not even caring about his adversary, who was at the moment ready to bite into his back, that flame was only something to be ignored, just as the distance closed between Sid and the wolf, the creepy winger spun around while extending his left leg delivering a swift spin kick to the grey furred beast.

Not taking any permanent damage from that attack, the monstrous wolf slowly regained its composure and looked around. Its yellow eyes scanning the area to find the spear wielding fighter, but to its dismay no sign of the winger was found, it was as if he phased into thin air.

Suddenly a shock of pain ran through the wolf's back, not even having the time to see what caused it or when it happened, blood gushed out of the wound and kept pouring into the ground and there stood the winger, smiling sadistically as he gripped his spear firmly, impaling the beast to the ground. No sound was heard from that area of the battle except for a frightening, dreaded laugh.

The wicked smell of blood filled the nostrils of Bob as he saw the raging wolf latch into his left arm with its large fangs "Damn it! I'll make ya pay for that!" shouted Bob his voice rich with the tone of anger.

The lycanthropic warrior held his bitten arm up high and threw his weapon into the air with his right hand. In an instant he swung back his fist in a half circle to get enough power and in one full swing he unleashed his punch into the exposed abdomen of the grey beast. The sound that resulted from the lycanthrope's knuckles crashing into the body of the wolf would be complimented if it was called sickening.

After that attack the grey wolf's jaws no longer had any pressure on Bob's arm, the reason he was held up in the air was gone and so its body quickly surrendered to the power of gravity and fell to the grass filled land with a thud, its eyes still open, their final stare was that of pain and agony.

Her eyes did not miss a single movement the dark knight made. Just recently she has witnessed as he disappeared in a wild fire that has fully stripped his appearance from her. To this she could only feel a stream of excitement running through her body, threatening to change into a dangerous flood. But before she could continue her enjoyment she sensed the two grey wolves that she ignored a few moments ago get closer to her.

"Must someone always ruin my fun…" she said with a sigh of anger as she faced her backside and extended her arm. She started to focus on the rune placed on her forehead. The rune glowed in response to her command and showed its thunder like appearance, in no time at all Sierra's hand emitted a lightening like blast, that began its travel across the land ripping the grassy surface from under it, as it made its path to the enemies it was directed to, brimming with a whitish blue hue.

With no chance to stop or evade, the beasts witnessed as the electric spell ran through them. Frying their bodies changing what was once grey into a coal like black, killing them in seconds not even allowing them the time to release any screams of pain and despair.

The lesser demon watched on as her flame continued to assault the knight of darkness. By now she expected that she would not find a trace of his existence. But it seems that she was too taken in by the meager power of her simple fire spell, slowly but surely a dark figure started to materialize in the blazing flame, slowly he began to walk out of the ball of fire, Pesmerga's solid figure stood out of the flame, his armor showed no sign of burns what so ever, as if he was not even inside that blazing inferno.

Holding the hilt of his broad sword in his two hands, he began to run towards the lesser demon, His movement was not that of a man who carried that bulking armor over his body, but it was the stride of a man who seemed unburdened by any weight.

Fear started to fill the wicked heart of the demoness; the dark knight she deemed dead ran towards her, his sword clutched and his body moving as if it had not suffered any injury. That fear slowly triggered panic; acting under the command of that emotion she started screeching, causing fiery explosions of red and yellow flames to erupt from the ground.

Each blast was close to catching its target but never close enough, flames appeared randomly to the right and left side of the dark knight, but he did not seem to care as he continued his blaze ridden path towards the lesser demon. When he was in range to strike, Pesmerga pulled his sword to the edge of his right side and in one swing he delivered a horizontal slash with all his might, letting his broad sword cut through the light purple skin of the lesser demon, spilling blood that shared a somewhat similar color to the female demon's skin excluding the fact that it was a bit darker.

In less than a second the sword came out of the other side of the purple skinned lesser demon, cleaving her in half. Pesmerga watched as the upper body fell from its place and met the ground. Causing a flood of dark purple blood to spell out of the massive opening covering the cleaved demon in a pool of purple separating it from the ocean of green grass, the lower body tumbled to the ground as well, letting an eruption of blood cover the armor of the dark knight.

Not bothering to take another look at his dead enemy. Pesmerga sheathed his King Crimson and turned around; his cape spinning about as he did, then he slowly began his silent embark from the battle field marred with blood. At the same time Sierra gave him one of her trademark smiles, that she made sure he had seen, knowing before the response came that he would ignore her. Bob grabbed his weapon as it started to descend from the short flight it took and looked towards the vengeful warrior. Sid slowly removed his deadly pole arm from the dead monster, observing sadistically as blood gushed from the wound as his spear was released from it, then he got up, his creepy smile never wavering.

The four figures treaded through the lifeless battle field. Their paths slowly yet surely meeting, the road they walked would lead them to the trade town of Radat, The first stop in their malice motivated journey.

As they stepped into the famous trade town, they saw scattered groups of people all around the shop district of this town. Some were bickering with the salesmen about the high prices, others were merely window-shopping and another group was trying to inquire on information. All this was taking place above the paved streets of the building infested city, under the cloud filled azure sky. The many different people that walked the city were easily recognized by the way they dressed, rich nobles were dressed in fine robes that were bright in color and clean in surface, while the less fortunate labor workers donned dirty tunics that had almost lost whatever color they possessed, on the other hand, merchants differed the most some were dressed like rich men in fine cloths that showed their prosperity and the other type wore travel ready tunics of green and brown, prepared to take on the harsh weather and the long travel hours.

The four warriors treaded through the crowded streets of the trade town, sticking out like a sour thumb in the middle of the casual looking masses that surrounded them, Pesmerga probably stood out the most, his damaged black and silver armor attracted the eyes of many for a slight moment before he glared their stares away. Sierra on the other hand was welcomed by heart stroke gazes of many men, who did not know her true nature but before they even considered talking to her, the look of her companions drove off any romantic ideas out of their heads. The creepy winger on the other hand was the one doing the staring, his eyes shifting to all directions, as if he was studying his surrounding, frightening many in the process. Bob on the other hand was glaring at the people who gave him dirty looks, actually hoping that they'd try to start something.

"What the hell do you expect to find in this damn place?" asked Bob, as he started wrapping a bandage made out of white cloth around his bitten arm, his tone of speech a mix of doubt and anger.

"The hired help doesn't need to know everything" spoke the vampiress in a sarcastic and mocking way of speech, her movement through the busy street, graceful and elegant, her steps not too wide or too small, causing more eyes to fall upon her.

"Shut the hell up with the servant crap!" shouted Bob, drawing many suspicious and frightened eyes towards him, his glaring orbs never rested from returning these gazes back at the people who sent them.

"First you want me to talk, then you want to shut up…make up your mind servant" replied Sierra to the lycanthropic warrior as she pushed a few hairs away from her face.

Bob growled at Sierra, while he strengthened his grip on his staff. Glaring at the vampiress with sheer rage and anger in his brown orbs, his ultimate desire at this moment was to beat some respect into her head, but he knew that this was a wish he would not receive unless a miracle would intervene.

The queen of vampires simply smiled at Bob's reaction, enjoying this display of displeasure that he showed at this moment, but alas she had no time to fool around with the 'silly lycanthrope' for she had more important matters to attend to.

Without warning Sid separated himself from the group by swiftly walking on a different path, he didn't even bother to say a word to give a clue to where he was heading. Noticing this Bob was about to tell his other companions about the wingers sudden change of direction, but he noticed that they weren't around him either.

Feeling ignored and unwanted, Bob's anger increased by ten folds, which resulted in the clenching of his fists and the appearance of a sudden murderous look in his brown eyes, his facial features quickly shifted into those of man possessed by anger, obviously his façade was reflecting the emotions that ran amok inside of his soul.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" screamed the lycanthrope, his voice echoing to the farthest ends of the crowded city.

Moving through the crowds like a specter, not a sound was made from his armor as he walked on the stone paved street. Pesmerga's eyes shifted to the left side of the road, noticing a couple of shops that had to do with arms, armors and the like, each shop was similar to its neighbor, all of them were made by grey stones, while a wooden roof covered the tops of the buildings. The sounds of hammers slamming into metal rang through the whole street, annoying some of the walkers while attracting others to come and see what goods these shops had to offer.

Putting his focus to what was in front of him once more, ignoring these shops, as if he had a premonition that to him that they didn't have what he needed, continuing his stroll through the streets, he slowly began leaving the busy paths and started entering the shady part of this town. The streets started to lose their tidiness and the buildings that came across his eyes had some cracks or marks of age, the only people who walked in this part of Radat either looked like thieves or beggars. The only similarity they had with the many merchants and nobles was that they yielded the same look for the knight of darkness, one of fear and worry for their lives.

Before he could move on from this neighborhood a sudden bang of a hammer hitting metal stole a small portion of his attention. He barely turned his head to the right to see an old building, its roof made out of metal that shone against the midmorning sun, the stone walls of the building showed the scars of time all over them. As if he was lead by pure instinct, Pesmerga stepped into this old building that was the source of the noise that attracted his senses.

As he entered the building, the dark knight saw a man who appeared to be in his early fifties, pounding at a sword on his anvil with vigor and keenness, from the ring it self Pesmerga knew that this old man was skilled. Living for hundreds of years gave him a knack for finding talented blacksmiths among the lesser practitioners of this noble skill.

"What do you want?" spoke the old man as he stopped to push the many drops of sweat that accumulated over his forehead and were threatening to fall over his eyes, his grey hair was pulled back in a short pony tail, a beard covered half of his facade its color similar to that of his hair along with a few wrinkles that seemed to have gathered on his face.

"I want you to fix my armor…" spoke Pesmerga in his usual emotionless tone of speech, cutting to the chase immediately.

The old blacksmith looked at the taller knight in black armor while he stroked his unshaved chin, then he went back to his anvil where he delivered five smacks to the sword he was working on, after that he quickly cooled it down in his water container, causing steam to irrupt from the liquid as soon as the hot metal touched its surface.

"You know that this is going to cost you…" said the old man as he placed the sword on a handle and sat down on a short wooden stool.

In one swing of his hand, Pesmerga threw a brown leather sack at the old man, almost as if he saw this coming the old blacksmith caught the sack and shook it in his hand, and then he shoved it under his working garb, it almost seemed that both Pesmerga and this old man shared an invisible conversation and have already established a deal.

"Hey boy! Wake up damn it!" shouted the blacksmith, grabbing his hammer and looking at the backroom of his store.

In a second a young man came dashing out of the room "yes sir" he mumbled as he stopped in front of his master, the lad was in his early teens, messy brown hair covered the top of his head and some black stains covered his face as well as his work apron.

Letting out a long dry sigh the old blacksmith scribbled a few names on a small piece of paper and handed it to his apprentice "get them from the usual place" he said as he pushed the boy out of the shop in haste.

Pesmerga simply started to unbuckle the almost unseen belts of his damaged black armor and then he began to take it off. When he was done with removing it from his body he slowly placed it on the ground and stood there as silent as he was before. His eyes moved towards the forge next to the anvil, the sizzling embers and flames sparked, reflecting upon the front side of his helmet, it was as if this flame signified the ever burning hatred in his heart. In this moment he went back to his thoughts, everything around him disappeared, except for the fire; it was always there, always.

Several voices came rushing back to him from the distant past, they spoke his name constantly. Each voice different, some harsh as the rumbling of the ground, some soft as a breeze of wind. Many faces sled into his memory, sorrow was the only emotion that these facades showed him. Was it sorrow for him? Sorrow for what he is going though? Was it pity? He did not care; he simply continued staring into the burning flame.

'Soon I will avenge you all…' he thought, emotions of hatred and malice gripped his soul ever so tightly at that moment '…and no one shall sorrow his death…' he continued his thought, the pain he felt accumulated as he recalled those memories and dwelled upon these feelings. At these moments he was always and constantly reminded that the path he has chosen will constantly make him suffer.

Burning and consuming the pieces of wood offered to it to stay alive, was a bright flame in the chimney of a store not far away from the old blacksmith's place. Behind the old wooden counter that started to lose its color thanks to the passage of time, was a man wearing a simple brown leather vest over a white shirt, his pants were darker than his vest, that was almost similar to the color of his eyes and hair.

The store vendor was looking at old records of deliveries, sales and the like, obviously trying to pass away the time, because it seemed that he had nothing better to do. He yawned as he turned away from the papers and looked around his store in boredom, hoping that a customer would stop by and purchase something from this old antique store of his.

Suddenly the store clerk was alerted by a thundering noise that shredded the silence that has loomed over his workplace, he traced the sound to the window but he did not move because of the fear that has taken over his body. Forcing him to remain paralyzed in his wooden chair.

When nothing happened, he began to calm down and relax, the feeling of fright that have consumed him for a few moments dripped away from his soul ever so slowly, but then a creepy laugh echoed through the whole store causing all the fear and despair to find its path back into the shop vendor's cowardly heart.

He got up and started running toward the door of his shop in hasty and nervous strides, but before he could exit his store a long haired figure blocked his path, a wicked smile was on Sid's face and his spear was held in one hand and was balanced on his shoulder.

"Take whatever you want! But please don't kill me! Please take it all" pleaded the frightened shop keeper, the terror in his body and soul now fully grasped control over all of his actions, causing tears to bloom from his eyes, tears of fear, agony and despair, while he waved his hands fanatically obviously noting the contents of the store.

"I want to buy something" said Sid in a wicked tone of speech, his constant laughing did not stop as he passed by the shop keeper and walked into the store, looking at the many objects and antiques it offered for sale.

"Oh…well..um welcome…Sir. Are you here for something specific" sighed the shop keeper as he spoke those words that were cut short at times by his deep breaths of relief and embarrassment.

Sid's eyes shifted all over the store, as if he knew what he was looking for, but he couldn't find it, but still he kept silent not counting his creepy laughs that haunted the shop from time to time.

Recognizing Sid's behavior, thanks to his years of experience with many different types of customers, the shop keeper walked behind his table and started pulling open the drawers connected to his table, taking out various items of different shapes and sizes from the drawers, hoping that his new customer would find what he was looking for in one of these items.

The winger's eyes fell upon the table after he had searched through the many different items of the shop, his orbs failing to recognize anything similar to what he desired, but suddenly his eyes fell on the dagger placed next to a pot and an old emblem 'this is it' thought the winger as he grinned at his reflection in the oddly shaped old dagger.

Looking more like a ritual tool than a weapon, its edge was wavy on both sides, the blade it self had many strange markings, ranging from lines to strange letters in an ancient language, the color of the blade was no different from other daggers. The hilt was no exception in design, excluding the fact that those markings were made on a leather hide wrapped around the whole hilt.

"This…" spoke Sid in a sinister tone of speech, his lips parting in a creepy smile that showed his teeth as he made a swift grab at the weapon, grabbing it before the store vendor could react.

"Uh yes…good choice sir…but…I don't think you're the type who could affor…" spoke the salesman in fear of what kind of reaction he would receive from the creepy winger, but before he could ponder any further on that trail of thought, the sound of coins slamming against each other filled his ears, looking towards the direction the sound came from, he found a brown leather bag filled with coins on his wooden table.

"Th-thank you sir this will be more than…" Again the storekeeper's words were cut short when he turned to look at his new customer but found nothingness instead.

Bob walked through the crowded streets of Radat, the number of people, accompanied by the shouts and screams of the traders only served to fuel the anger inside of him. The squall on his face did a good job of warning all the people in front of him to move out of his way. His mind pondering the reason behind joining his new companions which did not help his enraged state, he held his staff even tighter as his thoughts went back to Sierra, the one who persuaded him to join this group 'that damn vampire…asking me to come along then ditching me like this' thought Bob as he continued his slow stride through the busy roads of this town.

As he went through the populated roads, a very familiar scent dug its way into his nostrils making him forget about all the smells around him. Following the lead of his acute nose, the lycanthropic warrior slowly pushed through the humans around him with almost no effort at all, his steps firm and swift, making his way through corners, streets and dark alleyways, finally Bob found himself stopping near a meat stand. It was not surprising for him to be lured here by the smell of meat, for his hunger has reached its peak, because he did not satisfy himself with a single meal since the time Sierra "talked him into" joining this group.

The stand was stationed near the entrance of an alley, Bob having emerged from that man made crack between the buildings, has allowed a bit of suspicion to sneak its way into the heart of the young owner, the butcher appeared to be in his early twenties, he had long dark brown hair that was cut short at the edges, a white shirt matching his trousers and apron along with a few blood stains that were painted over his working uniform. His skin was partially tanned thanks to the hot sun and the color of his eyes was a bit darker than that of his skin.

Before he decided to speak any words at all to the owner of the stand, Bob's head turned from left to right swiftly 'She better not ruin this for me…' thought Bob "damn her!" speaking out loud this time, starting a ripple of weird looks to be directed to him from the pond of people that stood in those noisy streets.

'Great …a guy that has a problem with his woman, it's just my luck to get a customer like this' thought the man behind the meat stand, as he tried his best to not look at the wolf lycanthrope, hoping that this particular customer wouldn't notice him.

"HEY! Ya damn runt! Don't look away from me bitch! Gimmie a piece of meat before I rip one of ya instead" shouted Bob; his voice bearing anger and annoyance at the same time, making the look on his face completely match his tone.

"Uh…yeah…um…right away" mumbled the butcher in haste as he grabbed his knife with his right hand and started cutting away at a massive piece of meat that was hanged by a metal claw behind his stand, his left hand grabbing the object that is being subjected to the cutting to bestow balance upon it 'great…had to piss him off by ignoring him…damn it...he wasn't going to disappear if I looked away, I better get used to dealing with his type' the butcher's lane of thought carried him on about this and that, Not stopping a bit to even concentrate on what he was doing but surprisingly the outcome of his unfocused work was a clean chunk of meat any customer would be glad to have.

He then grabbed product of his work and handed it to his impatient customer, who almost took away the young butcher's hand off when he lashed to grab what he was waiting for 'sheeesh…some thanks I get from…' before he could conclude another ride on his usually treaded road of thought, he saw what teleported him back to reality. Bob munching away at the raw piece of meat like a wild animal, his hands sinking into it while his fangs and teeth grinded away.

This particular action earned the messy haired warrior even more looks of suspicion from the people on this street; did he not care or not notice how he was being stared at? That was a question that swam through the heads of the merchants and villagers around Bob but one thing was clear in their minds, it was clearly better to keep a large distance between them and this man.

After finally finishing his meal, the lycanthropic warrior licked his fingers clean and then placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a clenched fist instead that he opened over the wooden counter of the stand, letting a small barrage of silver coins scatter over the smoothed wood. Then Bob continued his slow stride through the town of Radat, taking his time to glare back at every single person who even looked his way.

In another part of the town, a crowded inn stood proudly, neighboring many shops and markets. Like the buildings it stood next to, it was primarily composed of walls made of bricks along with a solid wooden roof, a decent number of windows were aligned on the ground floor, if one would look above he would see the same number of windows above the first line, all of them were covered with fine red curtains that seemed to do a fine job of blocking away the sun.

'Perfect' thought Sierra as she made her way towards the building in an elegant manner, all the orbs that were aimed at her could swear she was the daughter of a noble or even a king or maybe she had some ties with royalty and they were right, she was and still is a queen.

Inside the Inn, traders of noble ilk could be seen by the dining tables consuming expensive meals and chatting over the many business deals they have made, the troubles they have faced and of course what little adventures they had let it be against the elements or the long roads but among the young bachelors of the merchants there was another popular subject to be discussed and it was 'women' how many have they've been with, how beautiful they were and whatever there was to discuss about them.

These discussions and talks appeared to be unending, it surely seemed that nothing would disturb the flight of these words under the wooden sky of this inn, but as the wooden door of the inn opened slowly, and residents of the inn saw the beautiful pale woman step in, all their jaws ceased movement, giving the phantom of silence the opportunity to haunt this inn. The men inside the building wasted no time in noticing every detail of this girl's movement or cloths as she gracefully made her way towards the dark colored wooden counter of the inn, All of them were about to get up and talk to her but when they noticed that one of them has already made his way towards her they all halted and sat back down, obviously he got up once he saw her enter the inn and didn't even wait to study her well enough.

"Excuse me miss" these three words interrupted the coven mistress as she was about to speak to the innkeeper, she turned to see who addressed her to find a man obviously well within his late twenties, long pushed back black hair came down a bit further than his shoulders, a well trimmed mustache covered the space between his upper lip and nose, his orbs had a greenish color that matched his long trench coat that covered his white shirt and grey pants.

"Yes?" answered Sierra in an orchestrated innocent tone, as she turned to face the merchant who desired many things beside speaking to her, she had already read his mind and saw what he craved from her so there was really no need to bother with his kind, nonetheless she decided to have a little 'fun' with him.

"Have I seen you before? If I may say I would never forget a beauty such as you" spoke the trader in a faked romantic tone, as if he was returning the favor.

"No, I don't think so, you see I live far away from here" responded Sierra not letting up on the innocent tone of speech she equipped when she took part in this conversation; she also acted as if she was in deep thought, adding a bit more body language to her performance 'honestly! For the past one thousand years haven't men taken the time to think up a better line than (have I seen you before?)' remarked the pale girl mentally, wondering what has really changed in these years that has passed over this land.

"Oh but I am sure we have met before…you see I travel a lot as well, I've been to Rockaxe, Highland and I've also been to Greenhill" The man stroked his hair back as he continued his speech, hoping that news of his travels would impress Sierra.

"Hmmm that might be true sir, you see I have been to some of these places as well" said the vampire queen as she placed her right hand near her face, letting her finger tips touch her bottom lip, Not planning to stop toying with this fool yet.

"I knew it, how about it we discuss this over some tea? It may bring back a few memories of our prior meeting" These words were ejected from the romancing merchant quit quickly, although this did not surprise the vampiress not one bit, for she knew that he passed judgment on her from her features, those of a sixteen year old.

"Oh that would be wonderful but…" The coven mistress paused in mid speech, making her last word trail off in a sad tone, knowing that this will make the trader more anxious to hear what she had to say next.

"What is it? Is something the matter my lady?" questioned the black haired merchant as he showed a false worry filled frown on his face.

"Well it's nothing really I just forgot I had to get rooms for my husband and brother before they came here" answered Sierra, giving the merchant an innocent smile worthy of his act of worry for her.

"Your husband and brother?" the merchant showed with these words the first true emotions he felt since the beginning of the conversation with Sierra, those feelings were of fear and embarrassment 'great she's married and she also has her brother along with her…with my luck her husband probably treats her in the wrong way…but I can't ask her that I'll just have to work my way to that question' thought the mustached merchant before anymore words could escape from his mouth.

Prying through the merchants thoughts, the coven mistress saw what he has planed for his next move. Even if she has not ran through his thoughts her next role in this game would have been already decided whether he chose to continue this game or to forfeit it "is something wrong?" asked Sierra her tone unchanged from before but this time her face carried the mask of false worry.

"No its nothing my lady…so you tell me your husband is with you, what does he do?" questioned the young merchant, hoping that this little enquiry of his would be the first stepping stone in his journey to reach the ambitions of his lust.

"Well he didn't tell me exactly what his job is…but he always told me that his job constantly kept his hands dirty" Her acting and facial expressions blended quite well with her impersonated naïve tone, at the same time noticing the involuntary changes in the merchant's facial features as he heard those few words that have quickly obliterated all his hopes and dreams of getting a slightest chance with her.

"How…interesting…" Speaking those words felt like swallowing sand to the young bachelor who was now trying to recompose himself to make a swift retreat, obviously he planed to escape before his body would give any sign of what he was feeling now "oh I totally forgot about a meeting with…some fellow partners…yes…if you'll excuse me once again my lady" continued the merchant this time a hint of nervousness accompanying his usual tone, wasting no time in walking towards the door in fast steps as soon as he finished laying his words to his now former target of the day. Not even bothering to wait for a reply from the vampiress.

Mentally giggling at the poor fool, Sierra felt a bit amused, but the feeling that was holding hands with that slightly happy emotion was that of grief 'is this how men of this era act?' she asked her self rhetorically 'it feels so much different from the way you treated me…each word you said…about us…felt so true' continued sierra on the terrain of lamenting memories of her past love, driving away all other emotions she felt at this time except for the longing for him.

'No…I am not fit to think of you anymore…because with this hand I…' Sierra stared at her right hand; the feeling of sadness that flowed through her soul at this moment suspended her motion along with her mental awareness. Leaving her in these mournful moments an empty shell, this feeling of misery slowly yet surely threatened to devour her; to leave her as she is at the moment, a soulless puppet with no strings. At first she showed no sign of fighting back this emotional invader but before this legion of grief could continue its trek, an image from her memory halted this foul hurricane of depression; a mental vision of the dark knight she was accompanying was summoned before her 'yes…you'd probably leave me here if I broke down…that's what you want? Isn't it?' she continued her mental conversation, ignoring all her surroundings.

'Sorry to disappoint you because you're stuck with me until we are done with our little promise…. ' at this time an eruption of confidence and determination burned all the traces of sadness that advanced further than her subconscious 'I've been through a lot I won't let a memory of the past destroy me' those words quickly returned her to reality, the same boring reality she lived in for almost a thousand years.

Turning to face the innkeeper behind the wooden counter, Sierra's eyes fell upon a man who appeared to be in his early forties, his light brown hair was combed back, not leaving a single bang to lean over his forehead, his cloths appeared to be only fit to be worn by a man of wealth and who wouldn't be wealthy if they owned a successful inn like this; they consisted of a green jacket, along with a white shirt that could be seen under the jacket, the shirt was also decorated with a lot of black markings that made it look like a painting more than a piece of simple attire, his pants shared the color of his jacket, his eyes stared at the vampiress like they would to any other customer, a look that held only neutrality, they gave a clear message to who was perceptive enough "you pay the right price, we offer the right services."

"I would like to rent four rooms" spoke the vampiress, this time speaking in her normal tone of speech instead of putting up an act.

"Sorry we only have three rooms left" replied the innkeeper to her request in a tone that did not touch the border of any specific emotion, while he checked through the list of rooms that was in front of him.

"Fine, I'll take them" the blue moon rune bearer crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke those words 'we'll have to work something out' she said to her self mentally.

"How long will you be staying?" asked the old innkeeper as he grabbed the pen that was flat on his wooden desk, while with his other hand he opened his lodge book to a blank page.

"We'll leave tomorrow at night" said the vampire queen casually, as she snatched the pen from the middle aged man's hand and signed the lodge book.

Then the brown haired man turned to his cabinet that seemed like a forest of keys seen from above and handed the vampiress three metal keys, his expression still unchanged "the rooms are on the second floor, they are to the right of the stairs" spoke the innkeeper his tone of speech not showing any sign of change.

"Do you trust your guests so much that you give them the keys to the rooms before they even pay you?" said Sierra as she shook the keys in her hand emitting a metallic ringing sound from them.

"No, lets just say I know some people like your husband that owe me a few favors and who wouldn't mind handling none paying customers" replied the innkeeper ever so casually "you can pay before you leave" he continued as he closed the lodge book.

Sierra simply smiled as she placed the pen back on the inn keeper's table and began her trip to the stairs that were on the left side of the counter "oh I almost forgot, my friends should come to this place later on, please direct them to our rooms" spoke Sierra as she started scaling the stairs upwards.

"How will I know them?" asked the innkeeper in a voice dipped in boredom, his hands busy wiping the wooden table in front of him, giving his attention to the table instead of giving it to the one involved in this conversation.

"Oh don't worry about that little detail, they tend to standout in a crowd" those words were that last sign of the vampire queen on that floor, leaving the middle aged inn keeper in a whirlpool of confusion and suspicion.

Walking through the small wooden corridor of the inn's second floor, Sierra soon found herself facing three wooden doors that would lead to either one of the rooms she rented "hmmmmm" she put her finger to her lower lip and stared at the three doors, then she walked to the middle door and proceeded to open it with one of the keys 'lucky me' she thought to her self as she opened the door and stepped into the room.

Meeting the vampire queen was a room that could be called nothing less then a first class room; the walls seemed to be built from a fine type of wood that had a brilliant light brown color. The windows as plain as they looked still felt like the hailed from the hands of a talented crafter, the simple engravings they had were enough to add to the room a classy taste. No different in style and beauty was the floor, for it shined under the rays of the morning sun that entered through the opened windows, proving that it experienced careful and thorough cleaning daily.

The furniture of the room consisted of a double bed; its frame was constructed from the finest kind of wood, the sheets and pillows were well arranged, they both shared a creamy white color. Standing against the wall was a cabinet that was dark brown in color, it did not have any engravings but like the windows it seemed to have been crafted by an expert. To the left side of the bed was wooden table and a chair, the table like the cabinet on the opposite side was facing the wall, the chairs seat directly under its base.

Not bothering to even pull the curtains over the windows, Sierra immediately made her way to the bed, as she placed all of her body on it, she covered her face with the white sheets and faced the right side of the room, before she could close her eyes, one more image greeted her. It was an illusion of a young man, a young man who was all two familiar to her "I guess you'll never stop tormenting me Rein" spoke the vampiress in a tone that was outlined with sadness and filled with longing.

With that the coven mistress finally closed her eyes, ignoring the lonely tear that dripped down from her left eye, and rolled down her pale cheek. She hoped at these moments that her sleep will not be filled with any dreams concerning her past or memories, but it seems every time the thought of Rein stumbled upon her, she would be swallowed by another nightmare of the past, even though she promised herself not be broken by any kind of memory, she did not how long the chain of her promise to her self would hold, before shattering and leaving her defenseless against her bloody past.

M2D: I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and you should know this by now but I'll say it anyway comments, complains and flames are all welcome and ohyeah I bet not a lot of you can guess the name of the lesser demon. Cookies to who ever gets her name right.


	8. Lament of the Beast

A/N: Hello! I know what you're thinking "where have you been? it's been almost a year since your last update" well all I can say is I am sorry, this update's delay is entirely my fault, I haven't organized my time well enough and have been generally lazy, so again I apologize, does this mean that updates will be more frequent? I truly hope so, but I won't give any promises I can't keep. All I can say to the people who read my story is thank you whether you reviewed it or not my thanks still goes to you; I will try my best to make my updates a bit more consistent.

Disclaimer: Konami still owns suikoden and all of its characters….

Snake: heh you say it like your admitting your guilt

M2D: ignore him

As it started its descent into the horizon, the sun acquired a fiery orange like glow, it was as if the sun was trying to bid farewell by shining with this new light, the people replied to these slow parting moments differently, some closed their shops and got ready to return to their dwellings, others quickly walked to their homes fearing the arrival of the night and its legion of darkness and some went on with their business, obviously being apathetic when the subject concerned the time. Slowly yet surely the fiery light began to grow weaker with every minute that passed, leaving its territory for the darkness that would soon arrive, the sun began to descended further beyond the peoples eyes, its rays of light shined till the last moments of its presence, leaving the people with whatever comfort or warmth it could muster before it left their land.

When the sun was finally out of view, people began to notice the shining figure of the moon, its rays were calm and relaxing, but they offered no warmth, it felt like its rays of light were sad because of the blanket of darkness that surrounded it, yet it was hopeful that a new day would come and banish the lightless sky that entrapped it. Sailing through the blackness of the night was a shadowy figure that was almost unnoticed by the people who walked through the streets, the almost soundless flap of his wings was barely caught by the ears of the residents of Radat and when some one did grab hold of that noise, they usually persuaded themselves to believe that it was only the wind.

Sid flew between the buildings of Radat like a phantom; he only stopped under the shadow of a building or inside dark alleys that were untouched by the moon light, his smile never wavering as his slim frame glided from building to building, enjoying the feeling of fright he had thrown into the souls of the people he came by, he could barely stop himself from letting his usual laugh get the best of him, but he knew that the longer he kept quiet and kept freaking them out with the flapping of his wings the longer he would enjoy this night.

'Come to me Sid' were the words that were spoken in the winger's twisted mind, informing him that his time for fun and games has ended and the time for him to carry out his "queen's" orders has begun.

His smile was still frozen on his face even after he halted his parade of fear through the skies of Radat. Sid listened carefully to the directions he received about the location of his summoner, and then turned towards the meeting place chosen by the vampire queen. It was true that he was slightly displeased that his personal time of enjoyment was cut off short by the beckoning of the coven mistress, but she did promise him salvation from the boredom he endured at Dragon Castle and since the journey began he didn't feel the presence of a single dull moment, so he thought that he had no choice but to be loyal to her and carry out her orders with no questions asked what so ever, not to mention that he felt that he wouldn't feel any boredom with the type of work she'd give him.

Sailing through the wind like a bird of prey, Sid maneuvered between the many buildings of Radat, slightly lowering his flying speed as he made a sharp shift to his left side to avoid one of the many chimneys he passed by, his long hair danced with the wind as the slender winger continued his flight towards the location he was told about, just as he got closer he shifted his body vertically to be able to pass through a tight space between two buildings. After exiting that gap between the small households the black winged creature lowered his dash through the air by flapping his dark wings towards the opposite direction of his flight, causing his body to erect into a vertical stance that made it seem as if he was standing in mid air if it wasn't for the constant movement of his wings.

Slowly yet surely the winger began to lower the speed of the flapping of his black wings causing him to land silently on the roof that was directly under him, Sid smiled as he began to walk casually on the wooden roof, his clawed feet barely emitted any sound as he made his way toward the left edge of the building, when the distance between him and the edge of the roof became a mere footstep the creepy winger took that one step, hesitation and fear unable to invade his heart or mind.

A street of paved stones is what awaited Sid at the end of his plunge, but their meeting was declined thanks to the sudden vertical movement of Sid's dark wings, this caused him to decrease his falling speed tremendously, finally he ended his trip when he was face to face with a window on the second floor of the inn.

Inside the room on the second floor of this building sat Sierra on the right edge of her bed, letting her feet touch the wooden floor. The emotions that showed on her face were those of boredom and disinterest, for now she was doing one of the things she did not bode well with and that was waiting but she was thankful that these dull moments she sank through from time to time were a lot less frequent in arrival compared to her time at the castle, to her that castle was nothing but an almost endless pit of loneliness and dreariness, making this journey seem like a rope of salvation she had been waiting for since the war she fought in ended.

Another thing that made this vengeance motivated trek interesting to the vampire queen was her "partners" or so she liked to call them. Pesmerga was a complete enigma even to her but she planned to explore what he had to hide behind the walls of darkness he has placed around himself, as long as she was on the road with him anyway, purely to feed her hungry curiosity of course but beyond being the living mystery to her, he was also completely unsociable, rude and disrespectful but no puzzle came with out a certain level of annoyance not to mention that he agreed to help her with her little dilemma and he was the one to start this little group with her, even though she was the one doing all the recruiting. One of her recruits was Bob the lycanthrope who have done nothing but entertain her with his quick temper since the beginning of this journey, she also thought that he would come in handy whenever there was boring physical labor that needed to be done and last but not least there was Sid who had a unique of enjoying himself, he also seemed like he would make a good source of information and a person she could trust with certain tasks, she just hoped that he wasn't a person who enjoyed making people wait for him.

The sound of a knock on the window of Sierra's room disturbed the vampire queen's thoughts. She sighed then got up from her bed lazily and turned towards the window that delivered the sound it was intended to send by the late night knocker, she cut the distance between her and the glassed hole in the wall with two silent steps, placed her pale hands on the handles of the window and opened it with a smooth swing of her arms.

What she met was nothing but the image of the different buildings and streets that was cloaked in a nightly shade. The coven mistress sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and appeared to be staring blankly into the darkness "Sid, I know you're hanging on the wall just above my window…" spoke the vampire queen in a voice that hinted of the slight boredom she felt while waiting for the winger, then she turned away from the window and walked towards the edge of her bed, grasping the sound of giant wings howling into her room.

"HEHEHE…you're sharp" said Sid, his voice had the tone of someone who was amused and entertained. He was sitting on the wooden frontal side of the bed his clawed feet hanging to the frame of wood while he bent his knees till they almost were on the same level of his chest, while he rested his head on the back of his two hands, his right over the left, as for his face; it was decorated with a wicked smile.

"So I've been told but I hope you have more than compliments for me" replied Sierra, turning her face to the left, looking at the creepy winger as she offered him a small smile that hid many meanings, meanings that many people and many creatures never wanted to discover.

"HEHEHEHE then let's see what else I've got" spoke Sid as he lifted his right hand above his head, holding his spear firmly in it. When his hand reached its limit in height, the winger somewhat relaxed his grip on the pole arm, not enough to let it fall but sufficient enough to let him spin it slowly using his fingers, which he did.

There was truly a tiny amount of light in this room, it invaded the darkened room through the window but it was more than enough to project the shadow of the spear as it rotated over the vampire queen, the blunt side of the spear hit the wall immobilizing it, leaving its shadow cast upon the left eye of Sierra, at that moment Sid caught the sight of the Blue moon rune bearer's pupil covered by the thin line of darkness, somewhat glowing with a red hue.

The moon just released itself from a group of clouds that have cleaved through its pure light; now free to shed its rays upon the surface. The calm light slightly increased its crusade through a number of windows, not excluding Sierra's room, which now was the stage to a motionless play. Both night dwellers stood still for many seconds as if they were turned to stone by the small amount of light that illuminated them, the one to break out of the spell of immobility first was the creepy winger, shaking his spear gently, he then made an almost invisible swipe with his left hand, as if he was catching an unseen object that was dropped from his spear.

In Sid's hand shone a dagger, held from its blade by the winger's nimble fingers. Accompanying the weapon he presented to his viewer with a snicker as he watched the vampire queen turning to face him. Slowly she began to diminish the distance between her and her late night visitor, her face unchanged and unaltered by emotion, appearing like a wolf as it hunted down its prey.

Her hand slipped over the hilt of the ceremonial dagger, and then she wrapped her fingers around it and began pulling it from between Sid's hand, as if the weapon was sheathed. At that moment a smile grew on her face, leaving behind her rarely used emotionless mask.

"Its lovely" said Sierra, her voice clearly signifying pleasure and happiness, she then turned away from Sid and slowly began to walk to the middle edge of her bed and sat on it.

Replying only with his terrifying laugh, Sid lowered his spear and placed it on his shoulders, then immediately he wrapped his arms around the pole arm. He began eerily staring at the dagger in the pale girl's hand "Is something bothering you?" asked the true rune bearer as she gazed at the dagger while she felt its blade with her left hand fingers.

"HEHEHE just how did you know that this dagger was in this town?" answered the winger with a question of his own, not changing his sitting position that almost made him look like a gargoyle on the edge of a building.

"I have my sources" replied the vampiress in a calm manner, still giving her full attention to the ceremonial weapon in her hands.

"If you won't tell me how you knew it was here, how about you tell me what you need it for? Asked Sid with a voice that was a mix of interest and curiosity, while he kept his eyes fixated on the vampire queen, his stare sharing the same emotions that influenced his tone of speech.

"Hmmm I guess its okay to tell you that much" stated Sierra as she stole her attention away from the weapon in her hand "I am going to use it to set a little trap" she continued while she got up from the bed and walked towards the table, placing the dagger on the wooden piece of furniture.

"Who's your lucky target?" continued Sid with his series of questions as he lowered his head letting a shadow crawl over his face, amplifying the winger's frightening expression.

"Oh but if I told you, I'd ruin the surprise" said the vampiress as she turned to face the winger, offering him a simple smile.

Sid only replied with a laugh, the sound of his laughter grew louder and louder by the second and thanks to the open window it was well heard by anyone who happened to pass by the inn "I love surprises!" he spoke at the end of his sinister laugh.

"Wonderful! But before I put this little plan in to motion I need you to find Pesmerga" said Sierra but this time her voice began to take a more serious tone, she then sat down on the chair next to the wooden table.

Sid only responded with a simple smile then he disappeared into the ocean of darkness beyond the gate of wood and glass, at that moment the vampiress let a grin sneak its way to her pale face 'If all goes as planned this journey will be shorter then I thought it would be' she spoke to her self mentally as she made her path to her guest's entry and exit way, when she reached the window, she let her arms rest on its lower wooden corners and slightly leaned her upper body out of the squared hole letting the wind manipulate her white hair as it pleased, she then raised her head and left her eyes to stare at the moon 'what a beautiful night' she thought, as she lost whatever attention she possessed to the world around her.

"What a night!" said Bob in a loud, anger filled voice. Walking through the dark alleys of Radat wasn't exactly something he enjoyed doing, horrendous smells greeted his nostrils and unattended roads welcomed his eyes, his only companion now was his shadow, unless it too decided to abandon him like the rest of his so called partners.

Finally the lycanthropic warrior made his way to a somewhat large alley at the final right turn of a street he was treading through. It was large thanks to a gap in one of the stores and another right next to it, the wall behind the two buildings separating this empty space from another street on the opposite side of the two dwellings made of brick.

The alley held no horrible scent to be smelled or trash to be seen. Bob decided to stop in this empty spot and shield himself from the world around him, obviously to try and subdue his anger and frustration that he couldn't let out on the ones that were the cause of it. Even if he did would he be able to do so? That thought only served as food for his uncontrollable rage, did they take him for a fool? Or some dead weight they could drop whenever they felt like it? These questions fueled the fury with in Bob and he didn't mind letting it loose, until he felt his grip and focus on his rune weakening as his anger grew in strength "NO" he shouted as he placed his hand on his forehead and fell to one knee, his breathing accelerating as he could feel his finger nails slowly growing into claws, he felt these developed weapons on his fingers poke at his forehead with their sharp ends, as if they urged him to release the beast within him, and it seemed that the lock on that beast would soon be opened. But to the dismay of his primal side, Bob slowly regained control over himself, leading to the halt of his transformation and the return of his human appearance.

'Not the place and not the time' he thought, as he got up on his feet and took a deep breath. At that point he felt he had control over himself once more and it was time for him to find a place to rest and forget about his anger-filled thoughts before they got the best of him. He slowly began walking towards the alley's exit only to be stopped by the body of a boy that fell face first in front of him.

"What the…" inquired Bob as he stared at the lad that unintentionally blocked his path. The boy seemed to have only seen fifteen winters or so; messy brown hair concealed his head till it reached his forehead and neck, his cheeks and cloths had black stains, the area around his left eye was blue in color; suggesting that he had been punched on that area of his face.

The boy slowly started to get up by supporting himself with his arms and legs but as he did, the sound of footsteps haunted the alley. 'Five people huh?' thought Bob, easily deriving the number of people heading his way.

"Come on now John…if you are going to put up a fight at least make it interesting", drawled the young man who stepped into the alley ignorantly, his eyes too busy with his current prey to notice the presence of Bob.

At first John did not respond to the words of his tormentor. He looked up as he tried to get back on his feet and saw the staff wielding lycanthrope. All his senses and thoughts screamed for one thing: survival, and by looking at Bob he gained an idea; even though it seemed quite deceitful, he had no choice but to yield to his basic instinct of survival and put his sinister plan in motion.

"Listen Al, if you don't back off I'll let him loose on ya!" said the bruised boy as he turned to sit on his bottom and pointed at the lycanthrope with his thumb, his face showing a well developed faked smile.

All of John's hopes crumbled as he felt a ferocious grab at his tunic, which was simultaneously followed by him being raised up till his feet couldn't touch the ground "You'll let who loose on them? Ya damn brat!!" shouted Bob with a tone composed of anger and utter irritation.

Bob's stare into the helpless boy's frightened orbs was only interrupted by an arrogant laugh from the young man that stood in the entrance of the alley. "You crack me up John! I mean instead of throwing your money at weak bums like him for protection you could just give it to me, I could spend it real well for ya!", said Al in a voice that was a mixture of over-confidence and sarcasm. He then leaned against the wall of the alley's entrance, continuing his laughter which was now louder in volume.

Throwing John away as if he was a weightless pillow, Bob glared at the laughing young man with pure malice that was only going to be calmed down by pounding on the head of the egotistic boy. Al noticed the look Bob threw at him and welcomed it as a challenge. He responded to the lycanthrope with a calm wave of his hand that gave a signal to the four people behind him to enter the alley.

Each one of these young men seemed to have been raised on these streets and nurtured in these alleys, their clothes and hair styles suggesting that they liked nothing more than to create trouble and beat their adversaries senseless. Most people considered them nothing more than monsters hidden behind human flesh but sadly for them their false sense of strength would fall like the untrue words that spoke of them as monsters, for now they faced the strength of a being that if enraged could truly be called a monster.

The five hoodlums surrounded the lycanthrope, cornering him against the wall, thinking by doing so that they had gained the upper hand. They knew that they were wrong when they almost couldn't follow Bob's lunge at one of their own who was at his left side, the lycanthropic warrior grabbed the young man's face violently and slammed him into the left wall with all the force in his right hand, completely knocking his opponent out.

Bob focused a bit more on his adversary's appearance, and he noticed that he had long hair, its bangs covering his face, that reminded him of a certain winger. This only helped in generating more malice to feed his angered soul. The sound of another gang member behind him gasping at what he saw brought the lycanthrope back to the rhythm of the fight.

When he turned to face his next opponent he saw the image of Pesmerga wavering around the scared young man's body, the only words he ever spoke to the lycanthrope rang through his anger possessed mind "stay out of my way…huh? How about you stay out of mine!!" howled the lycanthrope as he ran towards his confused target; a shadow covered the staff-wielding warrior's face that was twisted by the burning rage inside of him.

Once he was in range, Bob brought down his raised staff ferociously on the head of the young man, not even giving him the chance to wail in pain the lycanthrope launched his two hands into the air, hitting his opponent with the other side of his weapon, causing blood to spray from the gang member's lower jaw, a few drops making their way to Bob's face. The scent of the red liquid invaded his sensitive nose but he paid no attention to it. He continued his two violent attacks with a swift knee to his opponent's midsection causing the youth to tumble down into a sitting position; his knees were at the same height as his lowered head while his back was against the right wall of the alley.

The lycanthrope's instincts pointed towards his next adversary, turning to face the gang member. Bob once again saw a vision but this time it was an illusion of the vampire queen, appearing clearer than the past image he saw. The fact that this image was far from reality did not interest him, for it was finally his chance to punish the vampiress for all the annoyance and aggravation that she caused him. Not knowing that by giving into this temptation Bob was slowly losing his hard-earned control to the play staged by his mind, gradually building a wall between him and reality.

Bob placed his left foot on the left shoulder of the downed youth to his right. Using his unconscious opponent as leverage, Bob ascended into the air, His hands grabbed one end of his staff as he brought it to his back to gain enough momentum to perform his next strike. Not wasting any time to eye his assaulter the gang member retreated to backwards as if withdrawing from a fissure that was forcing him back, barely dodging the vertical strike that was aimed at his head. But he felt a rush of wind slam against his body as he saw the vicious attack hit the ground he was standing over, cracking the floor it slammed into.

As the youth tried to turn and run away he felt a sudden pain in the left side of his abdomen. The lycanthrope had stepped forward while executing a horizontal blow stunning the hoodlum with pain, following that attack with a rising diagonal strike with only his left hand, leaving his right free to deliver a ferocious back hand to the face of the gang member. Not stopping the half circle motion of his arm even after it struck its target, he returned it to the face of his target with a strait punch that promised to disfigure the youth's nose.

Bob's right hand dripped with the blood of his enemy as he watched him fall to the ground with a thud that rang through the dark alley. Standing a few feet away on the left side of the lycanthrope, was another gang member who unlike his other friends did not succumb to the phantom of fear that spiraled around this alley. He charged towards Bob, his face twisted with anger and his hand pulled back, preparing himself to mold the face of lycanthropic warrior with his fist.

What appeared before Bob was not the punk rushing towards him, but the dark knight they were chasing, brandishing his sword and rushing towards him with a sadistic smile. This illusion appeared much more realistic than the first few visions that came before the werewolf, proving how strong the barrier between Bob and reality had become.

The punch that was aimed towards Bob's façade was diverted by the swift rising motion of the left side the lycanthrope's staff. Before the youth attempted to execute another attack, the lycanthropic warrior landed the right side of his staff on the right cheek of the hoodlum with a short horizontal motion; the left side of the staff was brought back because of the initial attack, using this stance Bob preformed a vertical attack with the left side of his weapon and changing his standing position so that the left side of his body was facing the stunned hoodlum in front of him. Halting the movement of his staff when its end reached the midsection of this youth he launched his staff with a stabbing motion, causing the youth to grab his abdomen and lower his upper body.

Pain surged through the youth's upper body. He could feel his feet buckling, warning him that he might fall to the ground any second now. Even though he acted tough in the beginning and showed no fear, slowly and with every blow he began inhaling the smoke of fear, and began losing his soul to it. All that this youth wanted now was mercy but even though he didn't see Bob place his right foot backward and then execute a solid side kick, he knew he would never get any from this enemy. All he received was pain.

Al's jaw fell when in seconds he saw his whole gang on the ground with pools of blood around their heads, created by their bloody noses and mouths. Bob stood amidst the fallen bodies of these youths; no movement was shown by the lycanthropic warrior, as if he and his fallen enemies were part of a painting that portrayed pain and victory.

The gang leader turned around swiftly not wanting to look at the alley that will constantly remind of his defeat, if he was able to escape from it with blood still flowing through his body. He began walking slowly not wanting to alert the senses of his enemy who did nothing but stand still; as if he was consumed by a trance. Bob knew that he was not in Radat anymore, for all he saw now was a number of houses that varied in size but had the same design and were made of the same materials; the wooden walls and leaf filled roofs seemed familiar to him, along with the many trees that surrounded these houses from all directions. He looked at the ground at his feet to see fresh dew covered grass "I am…" before anymore words could escape him, the scene of flames blooming from the trees and huts around him sent a chill down his spine that wasn't affected by the heat of the garden of fire that surrounded him. He watched in horror as the flames devoured everything in their path. All he could do was witness this vision, his desire to move and act before it was too late was immense but he felt as if he was bound to the ground by invisible chains.

Amidst the flames stood the figure of a woman, her long hair was tied back and braided to form a long pony tail, her robs were not even touched by the flames as if they had some kind of unknown alliance, she was the one who took away everything from him and he loathed her for it. His hatred for her grew with every day that passed over him, and what slowly chipped away at the dam that held the flood of his anger, was the fact that she was presumably dead and he had no hand in ending her life. But there she was smiling sadistically at him as she sundered his village with fire. Now was his chance to take his vengeance upon her in the sea of flames she ignited, the sea of flames that took away his old life, the sea of flames that molded him into the hate filled monster he was today.

The beast inside of him did not need to try and fight through the prison called sanity to be released, for it was Bob who unlocked the chains that held his primal self in place. Now was possibly his only chance to release all of his anger, malice and grief upon the one who brought it upon him. In a few seconds his body began its usual transformation, his skin soon became buried in the fur that grew out of it, his fangs began increasing in size and sharpness, what he called finger nails slowly took the form of deadly claws, his face that bared the looks of a human now uncovered the face of a wolf.

Not believing his eyes, John tried to scream in fear but no voice escaped his gaping jaw, it was as if his voice was as terrified as he was of the monster that stood in front of him 'what have I done?' he asked himself for the hundredth time, for he began asking himself that when he saw Al's gang crumble in mere seconds. He did not wish for this to happen 'he was only supposed to scare them away maybe knock one or two of them out' he thought as if he believed the lie he told about arranging this with the lycanthrope that was now focused on Al.

Dashing on all fours towards his next victim, Bob only saw flames and burnt greenery around him, the only other person around him now was that witch. He did not realize that he was trampling over paved stones and his supposed witch was a frightened teen who was frozen with fear. In one swift move the werewolf took to the air, ready to pounce on the center of his pain filled memories.

At that moment Al felt that this was the end for him. He could almost feel those claws digging into him, the jaws of this beast ripping through his body. Fear and regret were his only friends at this moment, fear was invited because of the monster that crushed his gang in moments and now wanted to end his life, but he never expected regret to pay him a visit at this time, was it because of how he lived his life? Or maybe because he felt like he never accomplished anything? What ever was the reason behind the unsuspected visit of this feeling, he knew that he would have a long time to think about this, after he has been devoured by this monster.

"NO!" a scream erupted from behind the lycanthropic warrior, awaking his sane side, causing him to land next to his target instead of over it, drawing a crack on the paved stones he landed on. He looked around this world created of his own illusions to see a little boy, he had dark skin and brown hair and tears were filling his brown orbs "WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOM???!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!" shouted the boy, his voice carrying weights of anger, despair and agony.

Bob's eyes looked at the boy's feet only to meet with the corpse of a brown skinned woman; he could see her face smothered in her own blood, an everlasting look of pain on her façade. Her image was and will always be engraved in the mind of Bob, she was the woman who raised him since he was born and made sure that as long as she was alive that he will always be safe. Even her death was a way to ensure his security and safety. That fact scorched him like the hottest flame, and brought him to his knees when ever he remembered it, and now he was once again experiencing the same pain through this vision.

Releasing a long and sorrowful howl into the air, the werewolf's soul was now a slave to his pain and suffering, he could no longer think about his revenge or his desire to kill and destroy. The only thing that consumed his energy was his pure sadness and despair, in order to try and alter this hazardous state of thinking, his mind unconsciously ordered his body to escape, hoping that by doing so his eyes won't have to bear witness to this scene any longer, acknowledging that command the lycanthrope's body leaped towards the left wall of the alley and then he bounced from that wall to the one that was facing it, then he leaped towards the roof of a near by building and continued moving his huge figure with unbelievable quickness. In a few moments the beast that spread the ropes of fear that were wrapped around the residents of the alley was no longer seen and the ropes slowly started releasing their grips; giving a chance for rational thinking to come back to the minds of these frightened teens. Now that the beast was unleashed upon Radat, they knew that it would only be a matter of time before the whole town would be nothing but a graveyard for the ghosts of fear to roam in.

A/N: another chapter ends hopefully the next one will come soon, all I can say is expect a big bloody fight, so bloody that it will make snake's boss fights seem as peaceful as a tango dance

Snake pulls out his gun: hey!

M2D: I bet you love waving that around…

Snake: you bet I do

M2D: sigh see ya later people I have some other apologies to make...unless I want to get shot…


End file.
